


Prayer for the Road

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Lindsey flys back with Tobin to get her safely back to Alex and Servando. She ends up wrapped up in the story of how Alex, Servando, and Tobin got together.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex wasn’t ready for today; she never would be. Tobin was being called to PSG, and Servando was being called to Orlando. She would be stuck alone in Portland till either of them could return. Alex hated goodbyes, they always got harder and always made her upset, and now they always meant a cold empty bed. 

Alex stood to the side watching Servando carry his and Tobin’s bags toward the line for the airport check in. Tobin had an arm around Alex’s waist, holding her close, her face buried in Alex’s shoulder.

“It’s only for a few weeks,” Tobin reassured, “we’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know,” Alex said, biting her lip as she watched Servando checking the bags. She wanted to say it was a few weeks till they left again but she didn’t; she already knew Tobin was thinking it too.

“I’ll be with PSG for a bit, and Portland will allow you to go to Orlando and PSG will give my rights to them…” Tobin rambled and Alex turned to her smiling, cupping Tobin’s cheek.

“It’ll be fine, it’ll all work out in the end.” 

“I know, I’m just nervous. I don’t like being away from you two,” Tobin admitted and Alex chuckled. It wasn’t that long ago that everyone thought Tobin would never be tamed, that she’d always have her restless need to travel. Then, the woman found herself in the thick of Alex and Servando’s relationship and things couldn’t have turned out better for the trio. 

That is, until Tobin’s contract with PSG came calling again and Tobin had to go. Soon after, Servando found himself traded to Orlando and Alex suddenly found herself alone. They were, each of them, alone, spread across not only the country but the world. 

“I don’t like being away from you two either,” Alex said, wrapping Tobin into a hug, “but this is see you soon, not goodbye.”

“Ok you two,” Servando smiled sadly as he walked up, wrapping his arms around them both and kissing both of their heads, “Tobs and I need to get going Lex.”

“I know.”

“I’ll be back in a few weeks for camp,” Tobin promised, kissing Alex. 

“And I'll be at your game, and I promise to be the loudest, most obnoxious fan you two have.” Servando beamed and Tobin laughed.

“I highly doubt that; we have some pretty obnoxious fans.”

“Bring it.” he smirked and leaned down, kissing Tobin. Alex smiled at the two, running a hand through Servando’s hair. 

“Only a few weeks.” Alex sighed. “Ok, now get out of here before I change my mind,” Alex said, pulling Servando into a kiss, and then Tobin. “I love you both, go kick some ass. I’ll see you both soon. Toby, avoid everyone in the city of love, and Serv, keep your eyes on your board while you surf.”

“Love you too, Lex.” Servando smirked wrapping an arm around Tobin’s waist. 

“Love you Alex.” Tobin smiled, cupping Alex’s cheek, “Score on Hope for me.” she smirked.

“Oh wait, hey now, no scoring on anyone missy.” Servando grinned. 

“Get outta here you dorks.” Alex smiled and watched as Tobin and Servando walked toward the security line. She waited till she could no longer see them, long after Servando had to remind Tobin to put her shoes back on, long after the two turned once more and waved goodbye, long after a security guard walked up and asked her if she needed a taxi home. Alex stood there, missing them already, even though they were sitting in the terminal on the other side of the security lines. She debated getting a ticket just so she could go sit with them. When she finally decided to go, she turned to find Allie Long sitting on a bench behind her. 

“Come on Morgs, we got a lot of wine and ice cream and netflix to get through tonight, though your two watch dogs made me promise no chill with our netflix.” Allie smirked as she threw an arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“Oh trust me, those two are more than enough for me.” 

“Oh ha, fine leave me out in the cold.”

“So you got the good kind of wine right?” Alex asked and Allie threw her head back laughing.

“Oh yeah. The best box o’ wine money can buy!” Allie replied and the two women walked out of the departures level in peals of laughter.

x-x-x

Tobin leaned against Servando, trying hard not to fall asleep, but with Servando running his hand through her hair as he read a book, it was a losing battle. 

“Why are you fighting sleep pup?” he asked softly and Tobin looked up at him. 

“Are we doing the right thing?” Tobin asked and Servando laughed.

“Of course we are. We do this every season, just this time we’re all in different cities instead of it just being me leaving. Soon, we’ll all be in the same city, for good. For now, we have to enjoy it while we can.”

“I hate leaving her,” Tobin mumbled and Servando kissed her forehead. 

“I do too but I know in the end, it’ll be worth it. Now try and get some rest, you have to practice pretty much right after you get there.” 

 

x-x-x

It was Tobin’s second game with PSG. Alex and Serv were finally able to get time to sit and skype together to watch it. However, no more than ten minutes in they found themselves sitting staring at their TVs terrified. 

Tobin had been taken down with a nasty slide tackle that caught none of the ball and all of Tobin. The moment the hit happened, they heard Tobin yelp and clutch her leg. The couple watched silent and motionless as their partner laid on the turf in France, injured. 

“Come on babe, get up,” Alex said and Servando nodded.

“Come on pup, I know you got it in you,” Servando said, watching as the medical staff came out to help her. When they picked her up off the ground and started hobbling back to the bench with her, Alex knew just from watching Tobin's face that she was in bad shape. Really bad shape. 

“She’s not going to play for the rest of the season,” Alex said and Servano shook his head.

“She’s ok.”

“She’s not ok, they took her out…”

“Alex,” Servando snapped but stopped when both their phones rang out, signaling a text message. 

“Guess who is going to the hospital…” Alex said out loud and Servando pulled flights up on his laptop. Alex started dialing Tobin, putting it on speaker so Servando could hear.

“Hey babe,” Tobin answered. Both could tell her jaw was clenched so she must have had a medic looking at her leg. 

“Hey pup,” Servando said, still searching his laptop.

“Hey Toby,” Alex said and Tobin chuckled lightly.

“So I guess you guys were watching?”

“Of course we were Tobs,” Alex said, tears welling up.

“Well, it’s not good.” Tobin sighed, “I don’t know the plan yet, but just looking at it… and knowing how much it hurts…”

“Oh Toby.” Alex’s voice cracked as she spoke.

“Hey, I’ll be ok, I promise. Now watch the rest of the game and I’ll call you back later.” she promised, making both Alex and Servando smile. “Love you both, and no switching teams on me just cause I’m off the field now! I’m looking at you Serv!”

“Not my fault they play better,” he said, smirking, “love you too Tobs.”

“Love you,” Alex said as Tobin hung up. 

It was just over an hour later that they got another call from a crying Tobin. Her achilles tendon was partially torn and US Soccer had demanded that she be returned stateside to rehab with them. Plans were made for her to fly back to Orlando to be with Servando since Alex would have National team commitments coming up and he wouldn’t. Alex, however, did make time to fly to Orlando and get Tobin settled back in. 

x-x-x

Servando kept pacing back and forth in front of the luggage claim. They already had Tobin’s bag, and nearly everyone else from the plane had come and gone. He was nervous about his hurt girlfriend. Alex stood a few feet away, Tobin’s bag at her feet as she spoke to her own mother, telling her ‘no, they didn’t need her to send them chicken noodle soup’. 

Alex spotted Tobin before Servando did and she beamed at the woman who was walking with crutches next to Lindsey Horan. Lindsey waved to her and Alex smiled back before nodding her head toward Servando and Tobin made her way over to him. Servando turned just in time to see them walking over, practically jogging over to Tobin and wrapping her into his arms. Tobin buried her face into his neck as he lifted her up.

“I got you pup. I got you,” he said softly as Tobin started to cry. Servando wrapped Tobin’s legs around his body before carrying the woman over to where Alex and Lindsey were. Tobin stayed contently koalaed around him as Alex rolled her eyes and carried Tobin’s bag to the car. 

“So PSG let both of you go at once?” Alex asked Lindsey as she drove back to their house. 

“They weren’t planning on it but I have a strained hamstring, so I offered to take Tobs home since she needed an escort.”

“Ah, when do you head back?”

“Two days, they didn’t want me straining myself any further.” Lindsey explained looking toward Tobin who was still curled into Servando. Lindsey could tell the woman was fast asleep already from her even breathing. She knew how stressed Tobin had been since getting hurt. She’d been in pain and away from home; it wasn’t a good combo for the woman. 

“You’re more than welcome to come stay with us if you’d like.”

“I’m sure Blue would love some company when he figures out Tobs can’t play.” Servando added from the backseat.

“I’d love to,” Lindsey smiled, “plus gives me a chance to keep an eye on the dork back there.”

“Hey, I am not a dork.” Servando defended and Lindsey laughed as Alex rolled her eyes.

“Keep telling yourself that. Alex smirked.

“Oh if anyone is a dork in this car...” he said looking down at Tobin.

“You can’t pick on the sleeping,” Alex shot back and Servando scoffed.

“Sure Lex, sure, like you don’t.”

“So Linds, you excited for the upcoming game?” Alex asked, referring to the national team game coming up.

“If I didn’t have to travel back to Paris then back here again, it’d be better.”

“Why don’t you call them and say you’ll have Dawn keep an eye on you? If you’re cleared by her, you can fly back and if not, you stay here?” Servando asked and Lindsey’s eyebrows shot up.

“That’s a good idea actually,” Lindsey said and Alex laughed.

“He’s not full of them.”

“God, you’re mean today,” Servando said chuckling before noticing Tobin looking up at him. “Hey pup, how are you doing?” 

“Tired,” Tobin responded, snuggling further into Servando, who laughed, kissing the top of her head.

“I bet, you’ve had a busy week. We’re almost home though, and then you can take a nap.”

“Hmmm, no, I miss Blue.”

“He’s missed you too.” 

“Has anyone ever told you guys you’re freaking adorable?”

“All the time,” Servando said back grinning. 

“Mainly the national teammates.”

“What are you talking about? My teammates think I’m adorable!” Servando said and Tobin chuckled into his chest.

“Naw, they just think you’re ballin cause you got two of us,” Tobin said and Alex laughed.

“Oh he got two of them? Let’s see, who brought both of you together?” Alex asked and Tobin sighed.

“You did.” Tobin admitted and Servando rolled his eye causing Tobin to chuckle.

“I sure did,” Alex said smugly. 

“Hey wait… I actually don’t know how you guys ended up together,” Lindsey said and Alex grinned.

“This calls for beer and pizza.” she declared as Servando gasped.

“Is that on Dawn’s approved list?” 

“What Dawn doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Alex said. 

Soon the four were sitting in the living room, Tobin leaning into Alex’s side as they enjoyed the freshly delivered pizza and the beer Servando had filled a cooler with. 

“Alright, so everyone have everything? Because once this story starts rolling there is no stopping it?” Servando said and Tobin looked slightly guilty. “Tobs?”

“I left my meds in the kitchen,” she said and Servando grinned pulling them from his pocket. 

“I saw.”

“Good, now settle in.” Alex grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

(3 Years ago)

_Servando smiled and kissed his girlfriend’s forehead._

_“You’ll do just fine Alex,” he promised hugging her tightly. They stood in the airport, in front of the security line as Alex prepared to head to her first call-up for the USWNT’s senior team. She was shaking like a leaf._

_“I know,” Alex said, not truly convincing herself or Servando._

_“Alex, just go, play your best. Scoring comes to you so easily. Just remember to have fun and make friends,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll see you in a month.”_

_“Don’t find someone else while I’m gone,” Alex said and Servando laughed._

_“I’d be crazy if I did,” Alex smiled, leaning up  and kissing him before grabbing her bag. She took a deep breath before turning to her parents, hugging and saying goodbye to them before joining the line. She had no idea this trip would change her life forever._

x-x-x

_Alex stood in front of the hotel, her bag in hand but her feet wouldn’t move._

_“Hey, you’re Alex Morgan right?” a woman asked, walking up. She couldn’t have been much older than Alex herself._

_“Yeah?” Alex replied, confused as to who this woman was._

_“I’m Kelley. I’ll take you to see Dawn and she’ll have your room info,” Kelley smiled at her and Alex relaxed a little. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad._

_“Thanks,” Alex said, following Kelley into the hotel. She led Alex down toward a conference room where another woman sat with papers scattered across the desk._

_“Hey, Dawn! Caught another one,” Kelley said, grinning, and the woman looked up and smiled._

_“Alex! Good, I was waiting for you,” she stood up and grabbed a packet, handing it to her with a key card. “You’re with Tobin Heath this time; she’ll keep an eye on you. If you need anything, just ask.”_

_“Ok,” Alex said nervously and Kelley threw an arm around her shoulders._

_“Come on, I’ll show you to your room, then the next most important room.”_

_“What would that be?”_

_“The snack room,” Kelley grinned and Alex laughed._

x-x-x

_Alex kinda figured that since Tobin’s things were already in the room that she’d come back sooner or later. However, she failed to guess how late ‘later’ could be. Tobin didn’t come back till just before curfew and when the young woman spotted Alex sitting there, she stopped in her tracks. Alex for her part, raked her eyes up the woman standing in front of her; she was gorgeous. All tan skin and long, muscled limbs. When she finally locked eyes with her, she couldn’t help but feel shy, the honey brown eyes staring back at her melting her heart. Her whole world was tilting before it flipped completely when the woman spoke._

_“Alex, right?” Tobin said and Alex nodded. “Tobin, Tobin Heath,” she smiled as she walked over to her bed, flopping down onto her back, “how long you been here?”_

_“Since around noon.”_

_“You go out catch some of the city? That’s the best part of traveling.”_

_“Yeah, Kelley O’Hara? She and I ran around.”_

_“Kelley’s great,” Tobin said and rolled over to look at Alex, “you excited for practice tomorrow?”_

_“More nervous than anything.”_

_“Don’t worry, you’re good. Just try your hardest and they’ll notice.”_

_“What if they think I’m not good enough?” Alex asked, biting her lip._

_“Then they’re crazy,” Tobin replied, “they pulled you up because they know you’re good Lex. Just prove it to them.” The nickname rolled off her tongue easily, causing Alex to blush again._

_“Ok.”_

_“And don’t worry about anything, it’s your job to finish, it’s my job to make you look good, you already make my job_ easier. _” Tobin smirked as Alex blushed. “Now get some sleep Lex, we’re going to kill it tomorrow.”_

x-x-x

(Present)

“You flirted with her on the first day?” Lindsey asked shocked and Tobin laughed nodding.

“Heck yeah, I did. I had no idea she was taken, though,” Tobin said.

“Like that would’ve stopped you,” Servando said and Tobin smirked at him.

“It didn’t,” Tobin said and Alex rolled her eyes but leaned down and kissed the midfielder.

“You act like I wasn’t the one that went after her,” Alex smiled, running a hand through Tobin’s hair.

“Wait? You went after her?”

“Yup,” Alex grinned down at Tobin, “someone was a bit too scared to make a move.”

“You had Serv!” Tobin accused and Alex laughed nodding.

“But had you actually paid attention, you would’ve noticed the chemistry you two had.”

“Shaddup, I paid attention.”

“Tobs, when have you ever paid attention?” Lindsey laughed and Tobin glared at her.

“Ok wait, no picking on the injured,” Servando said and Tobin grinned up at him, giving him a thumbs up.

“I like him,” she said happily, causing everyone to laugh.

“Well of course you do, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” Alex smiled.

x-x-x

(Past)

_Alex felt right at home with Tobin and Kelley during her first camp. Tobin also held true to her word, she was there to make Alex look good. She actually found herself not wanting to head home in a few days, that was till Servando showed up to their game._

_“Serv!” Alex grinned, running up to her boyfriend, who scooped her up in his arms hugging her._

_“Hey,” he smiled into her neck, glad to have his girlfriend back, “how’s camp so far?” he asked and Alex grinned as he put her down._

_“Oh Serv, you wouldn’t believe how great everyone is! You have to meet Kelley! And Abby! Serv, I’m playing on the same field as Abby Wambach!” she said excitedly._

_“I know you are_ baby _, I know!” he was just as excited for her as she was._

 _“_ Tobs _! You have to meet Tobin!” she said and grabbed his hand, dragging him further into the hotel. “It’s so great Serv,” she grinned as he laughed._

_“Someone isn’t as nervous I can see,” he said and tugged Alex back by her hand, pulling her close, “a little too excited maybe, she forgot one of the most important things.”_

_“Oh!” Alex grinned and kissed Servando, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’m so glad you came,” she said softly, pressing their foreheads together._

_“I’m so glad to be here.” he grinned. “Now, I heard you have friends I need to meet.”_

_“Right!” Alex grinned and started looking for anyone she could introduce Servando too. “Oh, there’s Tobin!” she said dragging him toward Tobin, who was standing with Lauren and Amy. “_ Tobs _!” she called out and Tobin turned around to see her and parted from her two friends. She jogged up to Servando and Alex._

_“Hey, Lex! This must be the famous boyfriend!” Tobin grinned and Servando reached his hand out._

_“Servando!” he introduced himself cheerfully, his heart pounding in his chest; Alex had never said the woman was gorgeous. It was no secret to him that his girlfriend was bisexual, they had been honest and upfront since the start of their relationship and had even invited a few women back to their place from time to time._

_“Hey, Tobin, glad to meet the guy that makes Lex this crazy,” she smirked as Alex blushed_ deep _red._

_“Were you talking about me babe?” he asked and Alex buried her face into his chest._

_“Not that much,” she tried to defend._

_“Hey, Lauren! Amy! How much did Alex talk about her boyfriend?” Tobin shouted over to her friends who smirked and started walking up._

_“Oh, he’s so handsome!” Amy said, clasping her hands together and batting her eyes._

_“And he’s so good at soccer,” Lauren swooned._

_“Not as good as me, though,” Tobin smirked as Alex turned even_ more red _while Servando laughed, “I hear we play the same position.”_

_“Oh, a fellow middy! Finally!” Servando said, high fiving Tobin._

_“Same here with Cheney, Amy is one of them evil forwards,” Tobin grinned as she_ ribbed _her friend._

_“Forwards, all of them are overrated,” he scoffed and Alex glared up at him. “Not you love, you’re underrated,” he said kissing her._

_“Aw, isn’t he sweet,” Amy said and Alex smiled shyly at them._

_“Come on kids!” Hope said, walking by. She stopped for a second to look Servando over before smiling and nodding. “Game time!” she added before walking out to the bus._

_“That was Hope fucking Solo.”_

_“Actually, I don’t believe she is fucking solo, pretty sure she’s taken.” Amy joked and the three women laughed._

_“She nodded at me,” Servando said starstruck._

_“You got the seal of approval,” Lauren said and smiled, “Jrue is too scared to even try for that.”_

_“Kids!” Hope yelled again._

_“You’ll lose it if you don’t let us go,” Tobin warned as she headed toward the bus._

_“Cya out there,” Alex said, kissing him once more before running after her teammates. Servando stood there for a moment before running a hand through his hair. He’d have to talk to Alex about Tobin. He was impressed with the young woman, who couldn’t keep her eyes off Alex._

_Alex ran onto the bus and started making her way toward the back before getting tugged down by the arm and into a seat. She turned to see who had done it and grinned at Tobin._

_“You never said your boyfriend was that good looking.” Tobin accused and Alex laughed._

_“Yeah, I did.”_

_“Ok, you did, but you never backed it up.”_

_“So, you think Servando is good looking?”_

_“Honey, the whole world thinks your boyfriend is good looking,” Abby said causing Alex to laugh again._

_“He treats you right?” Hope asked and Alex nodded, “good, then he’s a good one.”_

_“Ok, seriously? Brian still hasn’t gotten the Hope Solo ‘Seal of Approval’, it’s been years,” Carli groaned._

_“Yeah well, you’re my best friend, no one will ever be good enough.”_

_“Oh, ok.”_

_“Good for you Lex,” Tobin smiled and Alex leaned into the young woman, trying not to let her nerves surface before the game._

x-x-x

_Alex could tell something was bothering Servando. They had been back in their apartment together for just over two weeks and he seemed like he couldn’t let his walls down around her. It had started to really worry her after just a few days, now she was terrified that something had changed between them._

_“Serv…” She asked walking into the kitchen where Servando stood staring into the fridge._

_“Yeah, babe?”_

_“Can we talk?” she asked, Servando shut the door and turned to look at her, worry filling his eyes._

_“Yeah, what’s up?”_

_“Come sit with me,” Alex reached her hand out, taking Servando’s and lead him to the couch. She sat down facing him before sighing._

_“Lex?”_

_“I don’t know how to put it so I’m just gonna say it ok?”_

_“Ok…”_

_“Is something going on? Did something happen when I was away? Did you meet someone else?”_

_“Oh_ babe _, woah, no.” Servando moved closer to Alex pulling her into his embrace, he kissed the side of her head. “Babe I love you, only you.”_

_“Then why have you been distant?” She semi-accused._

_“Well, truth is I wanted to talk to you about something, but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up.”_

_“Ok, well let’s bring it up now.”_

_“It’s pointless Lex, we have a rule against it anyways.”_

_“A rule?” Alex questioned, the only real rule they had besides never leave a wet towel on the floor was no teammates in the bedroom._

_“Yeah…” Servando rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s concerning Tobin.”_

_“_ Tobs _? What about—” Alex stopped abruptly and looked at him. “You want to… with Tobin? Tobin Heath, Tobin?”_

_“Well, she’s the only Tobin I know.”_

_“I know but… Toby…”_

_“I know, it’s why I never brought it up It’s a bad id—”Servando was cut off by Alex kissing him._

_“It’s not a bad idea. I had the same idea but we had the rule. Plus it’s Tobin, all game no follow through.”_

_“Well, she does know you have a boyfriend.”_

_“True.” They stayed quiet in the silence for a moment, Alex leaning into Servando’s chest._

_“What if I don’t just want her in the bedroom…”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“What if I think we should bring her into the relationship. She’d be good for both of us… we both like her, a lot.”_

_“And she likes us…”_

_“See, where’s the problem then?”_

_“The problem is this is Tobin we’re talking about. My teammate. Who is religious… I don’t even know if she’s gay or straig—” This time Servando cut Alex off by kissing her._

_“When have you ever cared about labels?”_

_“I don’t!”_

_“Well then, what’s stopping us?”_

_“Honestly? Nothing…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it jumps back and forth a bit I hope it isn't getting confusing, let me know if it is. Hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the first chapter! Thanks for all the support over it!


	3. Chapter 3

_ The next camp came quickly and Alex found herself in an odd position. The talk she had with Servando was playing over and over in her head. Now away from him, something that didn’t sit well with her. He was interested in her but he was also interested in Tobin. Alex felt a little threatened.  _

_ Alex wouldn’t deny that she was interested too, but this was a teammate. Someone that she’d be playing with for years to come. Someone who had to trust her fully on and off the field. So, when she found out she was rooming with Tobin again her heart sank slightly.  _

_ “Woah, who kicked your puppy?” Lauren asked as she walked up next to Alex. _

_ “I’m roomed with Tobin again.” _

_ “And… that’s bad?” _

_ “Servando said something…” Alex said and Lauren nodded, looping her arm through Alex’s she lead her to her own room before shutting the door. _

_ “Something like?” _

_ “I… I don’t know Lauren.” _

_ “Come on Alex, you can trust me,” Lauren said and earned a look from the younger woman, “I promise not say anything to Tobin.” _

_ “Serv and I, we’re… well, we’re exclusive with each other but that hasn’t stopped us from bringing other women into our bed and... well, Tobin fits both of our tastes.” _

_ “Oh,” Lauren said and chuckled, “you know Tobin is gay right?” Alex’s eyes went wide and Lauren groaned, “fuck.” _

_ “I won’t say anything.” _

_ “Trust me you won’t have to, Tobs always knows. I was just thinking, she isn’t going to be up for anything with a guy.” _

_ “Oh,” Alex said, slightly disappointed. _

_ “And you’re playing with fire on this, you shouldn’t go after any teammates.” _

_ “That wasn’t the plan.” _

_ “I know, Tobs is just, well, she’s a magnet.” _

_ “She is.” Alex grinned. _

_ “Just be her friend Alex. She really likes you,” Lauren said and Alex gave her a look. _

_ “Really likes me?” _

_ “Don’t push.” _

_ “Lauren does Tobin… is Tobin attracted to me?” _

_ “Have you seen yourself? I’m straight and I’m attracted to you,” Lauren scoffed and Alex blushed. _

_ “She likes me?” _

_ “Yeah dummy, she likes you.”  _

_ “Holy shit.” _

x-x-x

_ On their first off day of the new camp, Servando came out to join up with everyone at the beach. Alex laid back on the beach with Ali, Lauren, and Amy.  _

_ “So, tell me again,” Ali started, watching Servando and Tobin in the water, “Tobin is the female version of Servando?”  _

_ “Totally,” Alex said and Ali chuckled.  _

_ “You do realize that Toby likes you right?” _

_ “I know,” Alex said and Ali leaned up, looking over at her. She dropped her sunglasses lower so she could make eye contact.  _

_ “Alex, don’t you dare mess around with—” _

_ “Shut up Ali, like you have any room to speak,” Lauren said and Ali grunted but laid back down. _

_ “Wait… what?” Alex asked. _

_ “Ali over there hooked up with Ashlyn Harris when her and HAO helped one of the u-20 groups out,” Amy said.  _

_ “Wait, you guys know Ash?” Alex asked, confused. _

_ “Hell yeah, how do you know her?”  _

_ “Her and Servando know each other,” Alex explained, “something about families knowing each other… Oh my god! You’re that Ali!” Alex said suddenly and shoved Ali’s shoulder. _

_ “What?” _

_ “She didn’t just hook up with her!” Alex accused and Ali glared at her. _

_ “What?” Lauren said, sitting up. _

_ “Son of a— you owe me, Morgan,” Ali said glaring at Alex, “Ash and I are still… well, we’re dating.” _

_ “But, you’re in Germany…” Alex said and Ali laughed. _

_ “Oh trust me, I’m actually here more than you’d imagine.”  _

_ “She isn’t on the national team though?” _

_ “She will be one day,” Ali said strongly and Lauren nodded. _

_ “Hell yeah she will be, old Solo won’t keep up forever,” Lauren said and Amy raised an eyebrow.  _

_ “I dare you to say that to her.” She smirked and Lauren shook her head. _

_ “I’m not lookin to die,” Lauren replied quickly before looking back at Ali, “don’t break her heart, both of you,” she added looking over at Alex too, who smiled as she watched Servando and Tobin still. _

_ “I don’t think I could if I tried because I’d be breaking my own too,” Alex said honestly, before getting up. “I’m going to join them, as much fun as you guys are,  I miss my boyfriend and the water looks too good to pass up.” She explained as she brushed some sand off and headed out toward the two. _

_ “Alex!” Servando grinned excited that Alex was joining them. “Tobin here thinks she can beat me at juggling.”  _

_ “Oh? Well I’ve seen you both juggle… I wouldn’t put too much money on it Serv,” Alex said as he growled and pulled Alex to him, he kissed her sweetly before glaring over at Tobin who just sat there smirking. _

_ “It’s on Heath,” He said and Tobin grinned. _

_ “Time and date bud, time and date.” _

_ “Tonight, after dinner,” he said then looked down at Alex who had the same idea as him. _

_ “Tobs you should join us for dinner,” Alex said turning to face her, Servando’s arms still around her. _

_ “No, you two go have a fun date night, I wouldn’t want to intrude.” _

_ “You aren’t intruding if we asked you to join us.” Servando pointed out. “Come on it’ll be fun.” _

_ “Well… I was going to go with Ali and HAO but… yeah, I can change plans.” Tobin grinned, Servando squeezed Alex’s hips lightly. _

_ “Awesome, we’ll pick you up at 7.” He grinned and both Tobin and Alex shot him a look. _

_ “We’re roomed together Serv.” Alex clarified and the man’s cheeks reddened.  _

_ “I knew that,” He shot back.  _

x-x-x

_ Tobin had no idea what was going on with the young couple, she knew she liked Alex but that the woman was off the market, but meeting Servando today she found herself completely at ease around the man. She sighed as she pushed open the door to Amy and Lauren’s room, finding the two curled up watching a movie, she flopped down on the end of the bed and whined. _

_ “Ok,” Lauren said pausing the movie and sitting up. “I’ll bite, what’s going on?” _

_ “Alex and Servando invited me to dinner,” Tobin said and leaned back on her elbows to look at her friends. “I thought I’d hate him because he had Alex, but I just can’t he’s too…” _

_ “He’s just like you?” Amy said and Tobin nodded. _

_ “So just say you can’t go?” Lauren suggested and Tobin shook her head. _

_ “I don’t want to upset Alex.” _

_ “Well then…” _

_ “I think I’m kind of… starting to like Servando…” Tobin said and Lauren’s eyes shot wide as she remembered the conversation she had with Alex earlier in the week. _

_ “Tobs, stay in with us, we’ll order a pizza and watch movies and—” _

_ “No, I promised I’d go... “ Tobin sighed. “I’m going.” _

_ “What time are you guys going?” Amy asked. _

_ “Seven.” _

_ “You do know it’s ten to seven right?” Amy said and Tobin jumped up. _

_ “Shit! Thanks, guys.” She ran out of the room and Amy turned to Lauren. _

_ “What do you know that I don’t?” _

_ “That Servando and Alex might be preying on our Tobs,” Lauren said and Amy tugged her up till they were both standing.  _

_ “Get ready, we’re going out.” She ordered and Lauren rolled her eyes, pulling Amy back to the bed. _

_ “Oh no no no, we aren’t getting into this. Toby has to take care of herself for once.” _

x-x-x

_ Tobin figured she’d spend the whole dinner feeling like a third wheel but it never happened. Alex and Servando had included her in on the conversations and even had kept their affection to a minimum. Tobin had felt secure sitting between the two at the round table they ended up at, it was odd getting attention for both sides at first but she grew used to it, it also helped that Alex held her hand under the table, and Servando sat with his arm behind her shoulders. She had felt at ease between the two and it was a completely new feeling to her.  _

_ That was until Alex leaned over after dessert. _

_ “You have…” Alex stopped as her lips met Tobin’s. Tobin’s brain shorted out for a moment before she scooted away from the woman, wide-eyed, and she practically ended up in Servando’s lap. Now things were awkward for her, she was sitting in the lap of the boyfriend of the woman who just kissed her.  _

_ “Shit Alex… shit.” She looked up at Servando who smiled softly down at her. _

_ “It’s ok pup,” He said affectionately, nuzzling her neck, “I don’t mind.” That blew Tobin’s mind, she looked back and forth between the two before settling back in her seat between them. _

_ “What the hell is going on?” She finally asked and Alex chuckled lightly, cupping her cheek. _

_ “Toby, we like you.” _

_ “Both of us,” Servando said. _

_ “We want to see where this—” _

_ “We’re teammates Alex!” Tobin protested, “I’m not going to be some experiment for you and your boyfriend to mess around with. You’ll just break my heart and you two will be fine.” _

_ “We aren’t going to break your heart,” Servando said, placing a hand on Tobin’s thigh. “We’ll set ground rules and keep things fair.” _

_ “We aren’t looking to just sleep with you, we’re looking to fold you into our relationship,” Alex explained and Tobin’s jaw dropped.  _

_ “What… the fuck…” Tobin said completely confused as to what was being said. “You’re saying you want a relationship with all three of us to actually work for more than just a single night? We barely know each other!” _

_ “Really? Because from the moment I met you ,I felt like I’ve known you forever.” _

_ “And you and I, there is a connection there, I know you feel it because we’re both so easy going with each other,” Servando said. _

_ “You guys don’t get it, we can’t do this, if this implodes—” Tobin was cut off by Alex kissing her again, this time, Tobin couldn’t help but respond, her brain was screaming no but her heart was telling her yes.  _

_ “We won’t let it implode,” Alex promised.  _

_ “Just give us a chance pup,” Servando said and Tobin looked toward him. Her harsh gaze softened when she saw him and sighing she nodded her head.  _

_ “Ok, a chance, but that’s it,” She said and this time Servando leaned down kissing her, it sent a shock wave through her body. Maybe they were onto something here, maybe this wasn’t a bad idea after all. _

x-x-x

“You two gave her no chance at all!” Lindsey accused and Alex smirked.

“That was the plan,” Tobin explained. “They knew if they gave me time to think, I’d go running to Lauren and Amy or hell even Kelley and they’d all tell me to get the fuck out of it. They did after they found out even but by then I was too head over heels for these two to even think about leaving.”

“Well I’m grabbing the other six pack from the fridge, anyone need anything while I’m up?” Servando asked.

“Maybe a water?” Lindsey asked.

“I’m good,” Alex smiled.

“Pup?” Servando asked raising an eyebrow at Tobin.

“I really have to pee…” Tobin said and Servando laughed, he hoisted the young woman up so she was on his back. 

“Can’t have you walking while you’re all busted up now can I?” He grinned, as Tobin rested her chin on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck as he walked her down the hall.

“They’re super affectionate toward each other,” Lindsey pointed out and Alex grinned, nodding.

“Oh yeah, like two peas in a pod. Trust me I get a little jealous sometimes.” She chuckled. “But nothing makes me happier than knowing they both love each other as much as I love both of them and they both love me.” 

“I have to admit, it’s a little odd seeing Tobin so loving.”

“She’s pretty good about not throwing it in people’s faces, we all are, but the moment we’re home or in private she becomes like a puppy begging for attention.” 

“Ah, so that’s why Servando calls her pup?” 

“Oh, that’s a good story!” Servando said as he flipped himself over the back of the couch and landed back in his spot. He tossed a water toward Lindsey and stuck the beer he got into the cooler.

“Serv?” Alex said gaining his attention

“Hmmm?” He asked looking over at Alex.

“Forgetting something?” She asked and Servando gave her a confused look.

“You said you didn’t want anything…”

“Tobin perhaps?” 

“Oh shit!” He said and jumped up, leaving the two women in stitches. He made his way back down the hall and found Tobin leaning against the bathroom sink.

“I was starting to think you forgot me, or purposefully left me.” She smirked and he grinned at her.

“I’d never do such a mean thing to you,” He said stepping into her space, he lifted her up onto the counter, she wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his hips. 

“Well we both know that’s a lie,” She said softly before pulling him into a kiss, Tobin felt Servando’s hands slide across her back and pull her hips against his. She grinned into the kiss breaking it, he moved to nip at her neck.

“Hey, we have visitors,” Tobin reminded him and he groaned but pulled up a little.

“Just wait Toby, Just wait,” he said as he picked her up, having her Kola against him again.

“Dang fall in Tobs?” Linsey joked and Alex smirked when she saw the look in Servando’s eyes, it was unmistakeable, the man was turned on. He set Tobin back on top of Alex who wrapped her arms around her, hands on her hips toying with the bottom of her shirt.

“Don’t you start too,” Tobin warned, Alex smirked down at her but stilled her hands.

“Ok, so how did pup come about?” Lindsey asked and Tobin groaned.

“This doesn’t leave this room,” she demanded as Servando grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

_ Alex couldn’t help but notice how Tobin lit up on the field. She’d have endless energy and was almost always smiling, even when she received a bad tackle or a gave up a takeaway. Alex found the player magnetic. Her favorite form of Tobin, however, was after a game ended and the stands were cleared out, you could always find Tobin back on the field, barefoot, taking the ball up and down the field and putting shots on frame. Today however she got caught staring and didn’t even realize it till the ball rolled gently up on her foot, she looked down at the ball then up at a smiling Tobin. _

_ “Come on,” Tobin said softly, nodding down at the ball. Alex looked back at the ball before leaning over and taking her own shoes off, she wiggled her toes in the grass before grinning up at Tobin and kicking the ball toward her. They chased each other up and down the field, trying to best one another. Alex couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, she hadn’t felt this free on the field in a long time.  _

_ “Hey you two!” Abby yelled from the tunnel. “Bus is rolling out, with or without you,” she warned before stalking away. Alex grinned as Tobin flicked the ball up into her hands and jogged over to grab her shoes. They walked silently to the bus, taking their spots. Alex grinned when she noticed that the boundless energy was now gone and Tobin was falling asleep. Soon Tobin was curled up in her seat, her head in Alex’s lap, Alex carefully ran her hand through the woman’s hair. When she looked up she saw Carli Llyod staring down at her.  _

_ “She’s like a damn puppy,” Carli said slightly exasperated. Alex chuckled looking up at her, she nodded. _

_ “Yeah I guess she is.” _

_ “At least she’s something sweet like a lab,” Hope added from her spot.  _

_ “I don’t know Hope,” Lauren added from her seat, looking back at them. “I think she’s more like something that is.... Ok no a lab works.” Lauren laughed, looking down at Tobin who started to snore lightly.  _

_ “And she’s yours,” Carli said a little warning in her tone. “So don’t mess her up,” she said and the others nodded.  _

_ Alex looked down at Tobin, thinking about what Carli said and just what exactly that entailed. Sure she and Tobin had quickly become close friends but that didn’t make Tobin her’s by any means. The more Alex thought about it though the more she liked the idea of having Tobin as her’s. Tobin wasn’t just her best friend at camp she was Alex’s perfect match on the field. The first practice scrimmage had proved it. They had a chemistry that couldn’t be ignored and it’s why Pia subbed them in as a unit in the game. That’s when it hit Alex, everyone was pretty well partnered up on the team. Hope had Carli, Lauren had Amy, Abby had Syd, Ash had Ali. Nearly everyone had a match up on the team, except her. Tobin had joined up with Lauren and Amy at the same time but sometimes the youngest was left out, they didn’t purposely do it. They weren't mean, just oversights happen. Alex, however, could never let Tobin be an oversight.  _

_ “Excited for your first full game this weekend?” Amy asked, pulling Alex from her thoughts she smiled and nodded. _

_ “Yeah, my family and Servando are going to make the trip too.” Alex grinned. _

_ “That’ll be fun.” Amy smiled back. _

_ “I was thinking since he’s staying for our off day the next day, that we’d go to the beach or something. He likes the ocean and surfing, I hear the surf is good here.” _

_ “Surf?” Tobin yawned asking, causing the women to laugh. _

_ “Yeah, you know the beach?” Alex said as Tobin gave her a sleepy smile. _

_ “See Alex, a puppy, hears something she likes and she’s awake,” Lauren said picking on her friend. _

_ “You want to go?” Alex asked ignoring the older woman. _

_ “Sure,” Tobin said still curled up on Alex’s lap. _

_ “Cool, you can get to know Serv, plus he always acts like he’s the hottest thing out in the water, you can knock him down a few pegs for me.” _

_ “Ok Lex,” Tobin said starting to fall asleep again. _

_ x-x-x _

_ The day following the game Tobin found herself floating in the ocean next to Servando as he kicked back on both of their boards.  _

_ “What got you into surfing?” Servando asked and Tobin opened her eyes to look at the man. _

_ “First time I saw the ocean I saw a guy surfing and I wanted to learn so badly. I spent the whole following summer trying to learn, failing miserably. The next year I actually started getting ok at it and I found a love that I could never walk away from,” she explained a grin on her face. _

_ “That’s pretty awesome, so you taught yourself?” _

_ “Yeah,” Tobin said using her feet to reorientate herself. “Who taught you?” _

_ “My uncles did, when I was younger. Said nothing is better than being connected to the ocean,” Servando explained as he watched Tobin, the woman was bobbing along with the waves like it was the most natural thing in the world for her. Servando laid down on his stomach, letting his arms hang in the water.  _

_ “The ocean is the best place to feel centered,” Tobin said noticing Servando watching her with a critical eye. “Alright, do I have seaweed on my face or something?” _

_ “What? Oh no, no… sorry,” he said and Tobin noticed the slight red tinge in his cheeks.  _

_ “Serv?” _

_ “I’m gonna hit up some waves,” he said starting to paddle away, Tobin moved quickly, grabbing his board.  _

_ “Hey,” she said stopping him. “Serv, whatever is running through your mind, Alex is my friend I can’t do that to her,” Tobin said strongly and Serv huffed, shaking his head. _

_ “Oh pup, if you only knew,” he said and Tobin gave him a confused look. “Pup, like otter pup, loyal, cute, smart, playful—” _

_ “Hey you two, we’re going to the bar,” Alex shouted and Tobin kept staring at Servando. _

_ “Serv, don’t do that—” _

_ “Tobs I’m not trying to pick you up, but I see what Lex sees in you. I want to be your friend cause the most important person in my world finds you important to theirs.” _

_ “Guys come on!” Alex complained from the beach.  _

_ “Well pup, better hurry before she complains even more,” Servando watched as Tobin pulled herself up onto her board and the two paddled in. He knew he was going to have to talk to Alex about Tobin because the attraction was there for him too. _

x-x-x

(present)

“Ok so wait, you’re both saying you came up with the same nickname but for different reasons? And two completely different animals?” Lindsey asked, Alex and Servando looked to each other before back at her nodding. 

“I mean have you seen me?” Tobin smirked from her spot, she had put on videos of baby otters about half way through the story and couldn’t stop grinning. 

“With that I say we hit bed before tonight goes to Tobin’s head any further,” Servando said and Alex laughed running a hand through the woman’s hair. Tobin looked up at Alex with big eyes, causing Alex to lean down and kiss her. “I’ll show you the guest room.” Servando offered a hand to Lindsey who took it allowing him to pull her to her feet. 

“So how do you not get sick watching them all the time?” She asked as they walked away from the couple in the living room.

“Because I love just as much as they love each other.” he smiled and she nodded. 

“We love you too,” Tobin shouted after them causing Alex to smile as she reconnected their lips. Alex moved till she was straddling Tobin’s hips. Tobin placed her hands on Alex’s hips as the younger woman pulled back, she settled herself down on Tobin’s chest cuddling into her. 

“I missed you,” she said softly, Tobin kissing the top of her head.

“I missed you too, Lex.” Tobin ran her hands up and down the exposed skin on Alex’s low back, where her shirt rode up.

“How are you doing, really? I know how hard it is to not be on the pitch for you.”

“I’ll be ok, I’ll be home waiting for you to come home to us,” Tobin said and Alex leaned up looking down at Tobin’s face looking for any hint that the woman wasn’t expressing other things.

“I love you,” Alex said, Tobin leaned up and captured her in another kiss. 

“I know, I love you too.”

“Alright you two,” Servando said as he came back into the living room. “We should really head up.”

“What if I wanna just stay and cuddle on the couch all night?” Alex asked, challenging him.

“You can but you’ll be cuddling Blue, I’m not staying on this thing all night when I have a bed screaming my name upstairs,” Tobin said starting to wiggle out from under Alex. Alex smirked as she sat back on Tobin’s hips causing her to be stuck under her weight, Tobin huffed glaring up at her. 

“That’s not fair,” she said and Alex grinned, leaning down to kiss her again. Suddenly Alex squealed and was off of Tobin, Tobin’s eyes opened and saw Servando holding Alex over his shoulder.

“Bed time?” He asked offering his free hand to Tobin who smirked and took it, wrapping an arm around his neck, placing her hand on Alex’s hip as they made their way over to the stairs. 

“Ok, no seriously put me down,” Alex said as they got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“You going to be nice?” He asked and Tobin smirked at Alex who huffed.

“Yes,” she said and Servando slid Alex off his shoulder, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. 

“I love you,” he said into the kiss causing to Alex to smile. 

“Love you too, now pick Tobs up and let’s go to bed.” Alex smirked and Tobin rolled her eyes as Servando turned to her and picked her back up to take her upstairs. 

“You two do know I have crutches and I can get around with those right?” Tobin asked and Servando smirked.

“But then I don’t getta do this,” he said allowing his hand to drift down and grope at Tobin’s ass.

“Ok wait… that’s not fair,” Alex said pouting, Servando wrapped an arm around Alex, pulling her close, he kissed her roughly. 

“Not like I can’t share.” He smirked, letting his hand drift down her back to her ass. 

“Ok… I don’t like my vantage point,” Tobin complained causing the other two to break their kiss and let out a chuckle. 

“Alright pup, we’ll go to bed,” Servando said, taking Alex’s hand in his as they made their way upstairs. 

x-x-x

Lindsey made her way into the kitchen the next morning, only to find Tobin sitting on the island, as Alex and Servando made breakfast. She looked at Tobin who shrugged and scooted over so Lindsey could jump up with her. The two watched the other two work seamlessly, Tobin nudged Lindsey and handed her a slice of the orange she was eating, Lindsey took it and offered her a smile back before they refocused on the others. 

“They always this focused?” She asked and Tobin gave her a smirk about to return with an answer but Servando’s hand covered her mouth.

“Morning Lindsey, we didn’t hear you come down,” he said, his hand still over Tobin’s mouth, the other midfielder just waiting patiently.

“Mornin’ Serv,” Lindsey grinned and Servando turned back to cooking, releasing his hold on Tobin. 

“You should see them in the bedroom,” she said quickly, still smirking and Lindsey laughed as Alex and Servando groaned. 

“This is why we don’t let you be alone around our families,” Alex said and Tobin shrugged.

“I can control myself when I want to.”

“Wanting to is the thing, you never seem to want to.” 

“I control myself just fine when we’re at camp,” Tobin said smugly, giving a little wiggle like a little kid, proud of herself. 

“I honestly didn’t need to know this,” Lindsey said slowly, then looking to Servando. “I’m never going to be able to see you at camp again and not think of horribly dirty situations with the two of them,” She said causing him to laugh. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you for life then.”

“Not your fault,” Lindsey chuckled, shaking her head. “Ok, so what happened after you guys talked her into this?”

“Oh, Cheney’s reaction.” Alex grinned.

“Buckle up, this one is an instant classic.” Tobin smirked, sliding off the counter she hopped over to the table, sitting down with a plate of food in front of her. “And eat because it’s long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we're caught up with where I stopped writing... so here's to hoping I get something done for this by next week! I know the timeline is a little weird cause their retelling of their story isn't in order if you guys noticed. Let me know if it gets confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Lauren looked over at Amy, who sighed. It was nearly six in the morning, but both knew they wouldn’t get any more sleep. _

_ “Fine, you can go bug her,” Amy said and Lauren was out of her bed in a flash. She quickly got dressed and groaned when she noticed Amy was taking her sweet time.  _

_ “Please, Ames!” Lauren begged and Amy just sauntered into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Lauren huffed and laid back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  _

_ “So, what if something did happen?” Amy asked, leaning against the doorframe. _

_ “I don’t know.” _

_ “What would you do if it ended poorly?” _

_ “I doubt it did, but she’d be heartbroken so I’d help pick her back up again.” _

_ “Like after she came back to the states?” _

_ “Shhh, I don’t like thinking about that. But yes, just like that.” _

_ “Well, I guess we’d better go talk to her then,” Amy said, turning back to the sink and rinsing her mouth out. She walked over to Lauren, pulling her to her feet. “Come on, she should still be out on the beach.”  _

_ The two walked together down to the beach behind the hotel, finding Tobin sitting with a blanket around her, staring out at the ocean. Lauren took a seat on one side while Amy took up residences on the other. Tobin leaned into Lauren’s side, allowing her to wrap an arm around her.  _

_ “She kissed me,” Tobin whispered and Lauren, slightly shocked, nodded. _

_ “Are you ok with that?” Amy asked filling the silence of the air. Tobin looked over at her and the smaller woman moved closer, snuggling into her side. Tobin draped the blanket over her shoulders. _

_ “Yeah… I mean, it’s weird but it was good.” _

_ “Tobin…” Lauren scolded slightly and Tobin sighed again.  _

_ “They want to try and do a relationship with all three of us,” Tobin admitted and Lauren slightly balked at the idea.  _

_ “Tobin, you could end up really hurt. Things could end badly and it’ll hurt the team an—” _

_ “Tobin... is this what you want?” Amy asked, cutting Lauren off. Tobin stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating her answer. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what she wanted right now. The idea still scared her, but the thought of not having both of them in her life scared her too.  _

_ “I think it is.”  _

_ “Well then, we support you,” Amy said and looked over toward Lauren who was still thinking. Amy reached over and pinched her arm. _

_ “Right, we will,” Lauren promised. “We really don’t have much of a choice, though, do we?” she joked and Tobin narrowed her eyes at her. _

_ “Of course you do. You two are my best friends and if you thought I was putting myself into a bad spot, I’d want to know. I’d think over your reasons and take them to heart. You two mean the world to me, and you’ve kept me out of trouble so far. I trust you to help me stay out of it now.” _

_ “Tobin,” Lauren said, tilting Tobin’s chin up so the woman was looking in her eyes, “all I want is for you to be happy. If they make you happy, then I’m glad. I know it’ll be difficult for you three, and hard to explain, but I will always support things that make you happy. As long as they are healthy.” _

_ “I was just about to bring up the chocolate milk in my cereal.” _

_ “It makes you happy, but not healthy.” Lauren smirked, pulling Tobin back into a hug. _

_ “Ok, so tell us,” Amy said, curling back into Tobin’s side, “is ervando really as much of a babe as we think he is?” she asked, getting both Tobin and Lauren to laugh. _

_ “He’s better.” _

x-x-x

“Ok…” Lindsey said slowly, “I don’t see this being much of a reaction.”

“Oh no, it’s not over yet,” Alex said, shifting in her seat as she reached across the table for the salt, “you see, Lauren played the ‘really nice best friend’ act for Tobin. She, however, turned around and played the ‘protective mother’ side to me, while I was alone and defenseless.” 

Servando rolled his eyes, handing Alex the salt shaker. The forward smiled gratefully at him before sitting back down.

“You see, Lauren wasn’t about to let just anyone walk into poor Toby’s life. She wanted to make sure he and I weren’t just going to mess around and break her heart.” Alex chuckled, ruffling Tobin’s hair. “Lauren was always looking out for others.”

“Still is.” Tobin tried to duck out of Alex’s grip, but a smile on her face proving she wasn’t truly annoyed. 

“Always will be,” Servando said as he got up, taking the empty dishes to the sink, “Lauren is one of those good souls.”

“I’ll tell her you said so.” Tobin grinned.

“Good, maybe she’ll like me more.”

“She loves you,” Alex said, rolling her eyes.

“She still glares daggers at me sometimes.”

“That’s cause you took her darling, sweet, little Toby and defiled her.” Alex smirked and Lindsey tried to hide her own amusement. 

“I didn’t defile her. You did that first.” Servando smirked and Lindsey choked on her orange juice. 

“Seriously, didn’t need to hear that,” she said through a fit of coughs. 

“And you say  _ I _ have no filter,” Tobin smirked, leaning over to smack Lindsey on the back. 

“You don’t,” Servando deadpanned as Alex chuckled.

“You ‘accidently’ told my grandm—” Lindsey put her hand over Alex’s mouth.

“Trust me, I don’t want to know either.” 

“So, shall we move this outside? We can hang out in the pool for a bit,” Servando suggested and the women nodded, except Tobin, who pouted down at her wrapped leg, “I’ll sit on the edge of the pool with you, k?” Tobin nodded, lifting her arms over her head as Servando picked her up. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his jaw.

“See, it’s sickeningly sweet,” Lindsey said to Alex, fake gagging, and Alex chuckled as she walked up to Tobin and Servando. She brushed the loose hairs from Tobin’s face, kissing her before running her hand through Servando’s hair. 

“I can deal with that.”

x-x-x

_ Lauren spotted Alex and jogged over to her. _

_ “Hey Lex,” Lauren said, slowing to a walk. Alex looked warily over at her, suspecting what was about to come up.  _

_ “Hey Lauren, how are you?” _

_ “Good, just got done hanging out with Tobin and Amy.”  _

_ “How are they?” _

_ “Amy is good, but Tobin seems…” Lauren purposefully left the sentence hanging in the air, gauging Alex’s reaction.  _

_ “Tobin seems?” Alex pressed, worrying her lip between her teeth. _

_ “A bit distracted. Almost like she can’t decide between a hard choice of two things.” _

_ “That’s not like her…” _

_ “No, it really isn’t.” _

_ “Tobin doesn’t strike me as the type of person to worry over things.” _

_ “Funny thing is, she’s not.” _

_ “No… do you know what has her thinking so much?” _

_ “You.”  _

_ “Me?!” Alex nearly jumped, knowing she’d been caught. She should’ve realized that Tobin would go to her best friends about the developments in her life.  _

_ “Alex, be straight with me for just a minute.” Lauren pulled Alex to a stop, forcing the woman to look up at her. “You and him, you can’t play with her. She’s not some toy,” Lauren said, anger growing in her voice. _

_ “Trust me, Lauren, I’m not playing with her. I like Tobin... a lot; so does Servando. We aren’t looking to screw this up.” _

_ “Tobin is unique. She’s not one to say when something bothers he—” _

_ “Lauren, I know. I’m going to tell you something, ok? And it needs to stay between us.”  _

_ “Of course,” Lauren replied right away and Alex smiled. There was always this side of Lauren, the side that made her easy to trust because she was too nice to hurt someone like that. _

_ “I felt something for Tobin the minute I met her. Not just this superficial feeling that barely scratched the surface of my being; it shook my soul. It made me wonder if I had settled for Servando. It made me doubt my relationship with him until he brought up our agreement that if someone piqued both of our interests, we had no problem trying to pick them up. It was something we both enjoyed, but never really thought of it extending past a single night.” Lauren was listening with rapt attention and Alex started feeling nervous. It wasn’t normal for a couple to do this and she worried what her friend thought of her and Servando now. Lauren, however, saw the apprehension show up behind the woman’s eyes and put a hand on her bicep. _

_ “It’s ok, go on.”  _

_ “So, he asked me what I thought about possibly tweaking the rule… for Tobin. At first, I wasn’t interested at all. I had zero intention of ever being with someone whom I was on a team with. Tobin, however, was so different. From the moment she walked into our hotel room the first time I saw her, to how we connected on the pitch… to the way she’d lean into me when we were at team movie night; it was just this combination of everything that Tobin encompassed. I fell and I had no idea that I was even stumbling. So, I’m in love with Tobin… and I know it’s really early, we haven’t even gone on a date and there is so much to figure out with all of us, and then the team, and the public and pre—” _

_ “Alex,” Lauren put her hands on Alex’s arms, pulling her out of her ramble which was quickly turning into anxiety. “Alex, don’t worry about the public or the press or even the team; they will have your back in this. All I want you to worry about is not screwing this up, ok? Just you and her and Servando.” Lauren smiled, brushing Alex’s hair from her face. “You got one of the best ones out there. I’ll always worry about her but I think she’s in good hands if they are your hands.” _

_ “Thanks, Lauren.” _

_ “No, thank you Alex. I was starting to come up with ways to tell Jrue that Tobin would be crashing on our couch for the rest of our lives.” Lauren chuckled and Alex laughed, nodding.  _

_ “I thought Amy’s turn was coming up?” _

x-x-x

“So couch hopping wasn’t just a thing in Paris?” Lindsey asked and Tobin’s cheeks flared red as Alex chuckled, shaking her head.

“No, Tobin here was the best at couch surfing all over the world actually.” 

“It’s amazing what you see when you don’t have to pay for hotel rooms,” Tobin added and Lindsey smirked. 

“You mean like Shirley’s near-slip-up with the coach’s niece?”

“What?” Servando gasped from his place by Tobin, “Do tell Lindsey! All the dirty details.”

“So, Tobin was crashing on Shirley's couch a few weeks before the start of the season, trying to get her feel for the city. Well, Shirley went out one night and came home with what was supposed to be a hookup. Tobin was supposed to be out hanging out with the team, but the team didn’t end up going out, so Tobin stayed home and caught up on other things. Shirley and this girl came busting in, all hot and heavy already, not knowing Tobin was there. Tobi—”

“Ok, ok... “ Tobin shook her head. “So, I was asleep on the couch. I heard the door open and woke up but didn’t move cause I figured it was Shirley and I was just too damn tired. Well, they couldn’t make it to the room, according to them, and the girl throws Shirley down on the couch, on top of me. I bolt up and complain, knocking Shirley to the floor. The woman screamed and Shirley was freaking out. She ran over and flipped the light on and well, I went to college with coach’s niece apparently.” Tobin grumbled cheeks flaring red. “Thankfully, they settled for a drink before going their separate ways, never to see each other again. Shirley nearly died when we figured out it was coach’s niece.”

“I bet,” Servando said, laughing. He was in the pool floating by Tobin. He pushed himself up out of the water, kissing her quickly. 

“Alright Servando, what happened when Lauren got a hold of you?” Lindsey asked as she floated by on an inner tube. 

“That… oh man, ok.” Servando dropped his head to Tobin’s thigh, she ran a hand through his hair. 

“This isn’t Servando’s best memory.” Alex chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still just barely Sunday on the east coast so I'm gonna say I'm not late with this. It's been a crazy week. I'm thinking of adjusting this so it would end up more like my Small Shadow of Hope story where after the main part with Lindsey learning the main backstory it would switch to more random points throughout their relationship. What do you guys think? It would allow me more freedom to update and fill prompts as I go.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Servando pressed his forehead to Alex’s grinning.  _

_ “Ok, so I’ll see you in a week right?” He asked and Alex nodded, kissing him again.  _

_ “Just a week.” _

_ “Then I get you for a whole month?” _

_ “Yup,” Alex said popping the end of the word.  _

_ “For saying goodbye you two really are smiling a lot.” Tobin smirked as she walked out to them. _

_ “Well, we had a good few days,” Alex said, turning so her back was to Servando, stepping back against him. The couple smiled widely at Tobin. _

_ “So you’re coming with Alex for the week right?” Servando asked and Tobin nodded. _

_ “Yeah, a week there before I go back to my parents’.” Tobin smiled.  _

_ “We’ll have to show you a good time.”  _

_ “Not too good of a time, can’t make it too hard to go home.” Tobin teased back. There was an ease about the conversation that settled over them, something that made everything easier for them. _

_ “What if that’s what we want?” Servando asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_ “I’d have to call in reinforcements.” Tobin chuckled, walking closer, allowing Servando to pull her into a hug. “I might like it, though.”  _

_ “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” _

_ “You need to go, though,” Alex said and Servando nodded. His flight would leave with or without him on board. Servando cupped Alex cheek kissing her softly.  _

_ “See you soon.” He promised before looking to Tobin. Now they felt the awkwardness settle into them. Tobin smiled up at him before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him.  _

_ “Soon right?” she smirked as Servando smiled back at her, nodding. _

_ “Very soon.” Servando climbed into the cab that had pulled up behind them. Waving as he was driven away. He settled into the back seat going over the last few days in his head, when the car slammed on the breaks. “What the—” Servando stopped when she saw Lauren Cheney opening the cab door. _

_ “You didn’t think you’d get away that easily did you?” She laughed, handing the cab driver a twenty, obviously he was in on this surprise attack. _

_ “Lauren…” _

_ “Don’t worry Carrasco, I promised Amy not to kill you.”  _

_ “That doesn't make me worry any less.” _

_ “Well, at least you’re smart.” Lauren nodded, looking the man up and down. “I already talked with Alex and got her side of the story so I want yours.” _

_ “My side of what story?” _

_ “I’m not going to allow just anyone to come date Tobin. Tobin is special, she loves everyone, she cares for everyone. Something like this that you and Alex are offering could ruin her.” _

_ “Oh…” _

_ “Yeah, oh. So if you and Alex are just using her to get sex, I swear it better end now or else.” _

_ “Well I can tell you right now, it’s not.” Servando shook his head. “Lauren…” Servando sighed. “I like Tobin, I know Alex does too. I met Tobin and I pretty much was captivated by her, which I hear is pretty normal for her. I wasn’t, however, ready to suddenly be nervous around someone like her. I felt like a teenager again, meeting Alex for the first time, asking Alex out for the first time… kissing her, loving her the first time… I felt like I somehow was betraying Alex with these thoughts and feelings.” Servando looked down at his hands in his lap. “Alex and I honestly didn’t think we’d make it for long, we had talked about it when we first got together we were just interested in dating nothing more, some fun. Then she started falling.” _

_ “Serv, you don’t have to doubt your relationship with Alex, that’s solid.” _

_ “I know, just listen. I hear you are the best listener on the team.” _

_ “I’d like to think so but I think Boxxy has that spot taken.” _

_ “Maybe I should go talk to her.” _

_ “She won’t kill you if you hurt Tobin… actually, I lied you might wanna talk to her after me.” _

_ “I’ll keep that in mind. So she came to me one day and told me that she was falling for me and she was scared, she didn’t want to settle down with one person that wasn’t who she was. Alex enjoyed being around people, in a… I shouldn’t b—” _

_ “A sexual way, yeah I figured.” _

_ “Ok… yes, she’s bi and has no problem with it. I didn’t either, which is how we ended up with an agreement of if we agreed we’d sleep with other women, together. It worked out well for us, we enjoyed ourselves… a lot. Then Alex got her call up.” _

_ “And you both met Tobin.” _

_ “Exactly. And Tobin is hard to ignore. She’s got this aura about her. From the minute I saw her I liked her. Then we all hung out. We’re so much alike and are pretty intense but at the same time not. I felt this deep… shift in my chest. So I waited till Alex was home… and I couldn’t tell her. I love Alex with all of my being. I wasn’t about to tell her I was interested in her teammate. Then Alex called me out… So I told her and she felt the same.” Servando grinned up at Lauren. “So we asked her out, and Lauren, Tobin’s great… more than great. Tobin feels like that missing piece with Alex and I. Like that extra little blanket that'll keep us warm on those really cold night. She makes us better and we’re barely even together.” _

_ “Well…” Lauren tossed the words around in her mind, debating if what she was hearing was what she wanted to hear. “I’m happy for you three then,” she said, putting a hand on Servando’s knee. “But hurt her and I’ll kill you. I mean it. Tobin is my sister, I love her very much and will protect her against anything that causes her harm.”  _

_ “I wouldn’t dare think of hurting her.” _

_ “I know but still, you have to know she’s very fragile, she won’t seem like it but she is.”  _

_ “Lauren, if I wasn’t sure this was for the best for all of us, and felt it would put my relationship with Alex in jeopardy I wouldn’t be interested in it.” _

_ “Ok.” Lauren nodded, “good, that’s all I needed to know.” _

_ “Good. So keep an eye out for them while I’m gone?” _

_ “Sure.” Lauren smiled which slowly turned into a smirk. “I’m so telling Tobin you referred to her as a blanket.” _

_ “Oh man.. I knew that’d come back to bite me in the ass.” He laughed. _

x-x-x

“That is what you freaked out over?” Lindsey asked not impressed.

“Nope.” Servando grinned, floating around on the raft he stole from Alex. Alex had moved to sit by Tobin, their legs in the pool, Tobin’s wrapped leg propped up on another tube, keeping it free from the water. Alex was leaning into Tobin, as Tobin traced patterns up and down her arm. 

“See now we get to tell you a more interesting part of the story.” Tobin hummed, kissing the top of Alex’s head. 

“Oh thank god I’ve been bored off my butt,” Lindsey said sarcastically and Tobin narrowed her eyes at her. 

“I say Tobin tells this part.” 

“Why?” Tobin whined and Alex chuckled, leaning up kissing her.

“Because you always tell it so well babe,” she said and Tobin grinned kissing her again.

“I guess you’re right.” Tobin pulled Alex closer.

“Storytime, not make out time.”

“Right,” Tobin said before kissing Alex once more.

x-x-x

_ Tobin grabbed Alex bag as they walked off the plane, she smiled at the woman who just rolled her eyes but allowed Tobin to carry it.  _

_ “Thank god we never have to check bags, I hate finding baggage on that stupid thing.” Tobin groaned making Alex laugh. _

_ “Even for the Olympics, we don’t have to?” _

_ “Well we do, and for long camps and… ok well for today we don’t.” Tobin grinned. _

_ “I’m just glad we can for find Serv right away. I missed him.” _

_ “Aw, I wasn’t enough for you this week?” Tobin pouted, teasing lightly. _

_ “I mean you were but we still haven’t even been out on a date Toby.” Alex smiled as Tobin wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. _

_ “That’s what this week is for isn’t it?” _

_ “I guess so.” Alex shrugged and Tobin gave her a look. _

_ “Guys!” Servando shouted causing both women to turn and smile at him, walking over to him. He pulled them both close into a hug, before kissing Tobin first then Alex. Tobin felt her heart start to race as she looked at Alex. She wanted to make sure that Alex wasn’t going to become jealous, she wasn’t sure if that would be good for them or not. She smiled when she noticed that Alex seemed to be happy, not a hint of jealousy in her eyes. _

_ “Here,” Servando took the bags from Tobin. “You two have had a hard week, I can take the bags.”  _

_ “He’s a charmer, it takes awhile to get used to.” _

_ “Oh, you haven’t heard of the Heath charm yet? Man, I must be slacking.” Tobin grinned as she put an arm around Alex’s shoulders.  _

_ “So I have all the essentials ordered and ready to be home about ten minutes after we get there.”  _

_ “Oh thank god,” Alex practically moaned. “We can’t have chocolate at camp, I was going to die.” Servando and Tobin chuckled, shaking their heads. _

_ “Hope you like pizza Tobs,” Servando said and Tobin nodded. _

_ “It’s a staple at my house.” _

_ “Good because we have more than enough.”  _

_ Tobin felt comfortable wedged between Servando and Alex, she was nearly asleep with her head on Servando’s chest, Alex leaning against her, fighting off sleep herself. Tobin sighed letting her eyes slide shut. She never would’ve guessed a week ago that she’d be sitting here with these two, but she really wouldn’t change it for the world.  _

_ x-x-x _

_ Tobin was wrong, she couldn’t do this. Her heart was in her throat and she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn’t figure out what had changed from when they went to sleep last night to this early hour the next morning but she was freaking out. She had managed to slip out from between Servando and Alex in their bed, carefully sneaking out of the room and right out of the house. She was starting to hyperventilate and couldn’t think. _

_ “Tobin?” Lauren asked, yawning. _

_ “I messed up,” Tobin rushed out, she could tell Lauren had sat up in bed, Jrue had grumbled something to her.  _

_ “Tobin, are you ok?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Where are you?” _

_ “Alex and Servando’s.” _

_ “Ok, I’m just a few miles away, I’ll come pick you up.”  _

_ “Cheney I really messed up this time,” Tobin said, tears welling up. _

_ “It’s ok Tobin, we’ll figure this all out. I promise.” _

_ “Come get me?” _

_ “Already on my way.” Tobin sat down on the front steps waiting for Cheney to pick her up. She wiped her eyes every few minutes. She felt fine when she first woke up, snuggled safely between Alex and Servando but it soon faded and everything felt horribly wrong. Tobin liked both of them, and felt like she was slightly betraying them for this reaction. She promised to try and work whatever this was between them out. Now she was just crying alone on the front porch, scared and wanting everything to reverse back to a few days ago. _

_ “Tobs?” Servando asked, stepping outside, he draped a blanket around Tobin before sitting next to her. Somehow the man knew better than to touch Tobin at the moment, he waited patiently for her to open up.  _

_ “I don’t think I can do this.” Tobin admitted, looking up at him, she watched his face fall slightly. _

_ “Ok… that’s ok…” He sighed, Tobin knew it wasn’t really ok but he was too nice to say that.  _

_ “I just don’t want things to get messy and well this is really messy Serv.” _

_ “Tobin… we like you. I don’t say that lightly, we basically fell for you from the moment we met you… I know how crazy this must sound bu—” Servando was cut off by a car pulling up. _

_ “Get away from her Servando!” Lauren shouted running out of the car up to them. Servando jumped back, letting out a squeak. Lauren had Tobin wrapped in her arms in a heartbeat, she was wiping Tobin’s tears from her cheeks before glaring back up at the man. “What do you do to her?” She shouted. _

_ “Lauren, it’s like 4 am, don’t yell.” Tobin hissed.  _

_ “What did you do to her!” Lauren stalked across to Servando, he took a step backward, tumbling off the side of the porch, into a shrub. _

_ “Nothing! I nothing! Swear!” He said back, putting his hands in front of him, a weak attempt to keep Lauren at bay. Lauren turned back to Tobin, pulling her into another hug, kissing the top of her head. _

_ “It’s ok Toby, we can go back to mine. The guest bed is ready for you,” she whispered and Tobin looked over to Servando who looked scared but also hurt. It tore Tobin apart to see him like that. She walked over to him, pulling him back up to the porch. Lauren carefully watched the interaction before giving a small nod, having made her mind up.  _

_ “Sit down kids,” Lauren said having them sit on the steps where they were a few minutes before. Servando tried to stay as far away from her as possible. “Tobin, what’s going on?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Why did you call me out here at four in the morning to come pick you up?” _

_ “I… I got scared. I’m not cut out for relationships Chen, you know that.” _

_ “Really? Because you did pretty well with that girl you were with in college, till she cheated on you.” Lauren pointed out and Tobin made a face. _

_ “She was horrible.” _

_ “You loved her, well sort of. You never looked at her like you look at Alex and Servando.” Lauren smiled and Tobin shook her head. _

_ “I’m—” _

_ “Scared of being hurt, I know.” _

_ “That’s not what I was going to say.” _

_ “Doesn’t matter, it’s what you mean to say.” _

_ “Liar.” _

_ “Well, is should be what you’re saying. The other thing you should be saying is you aren’t sure how to do this. Guess what Tobs, neither do they. You just have to want it enough. I think you do.” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “So go back in there, curl up with those two gorgeous people and try to keep sleeping. In the morning you guys need to make ground rules and figure some stuff out. Like who maid of honor is going to be and future godmother. It better be me, fair warning.” Lauren smirked, pulling Tobin into a hug. “Tobin… give them a chance, just use your words. I’ll always come help if you need it. I love you… they love you too,” Lauren whispered into Tobin’s ear before kissing the side of her head. _

_ “Ok Chen,” Tobin said back.  _

_ “And Serv… sorry about all that.” _

_ “Don’t worry about it. You were protecting her… I don’t blame you. She’s special.” _

_ “Like a blanket of warmth.” Lauren smirked and Tobin shot her a look. _

_ “What the heck Lauren?” _

_ “Hey, he said it.” She shrugged before heading to her car again. “Good night you two.” Tobin watched as Lauren drove away before looking up at Servando. _

_ “Blanket of warmth?” _

_ “I’ll explain when you’re older,” Servando said pulling Tobin to her feet. Tobin snuggled into his chest before looking up at him again. They stood there for a moment before Tobin leaned up and kissed him. _

_ “I’m scared of this. I’m not sure what to do.” _

_ “We don’t either, but if we just stay calm and talk to each other, it’ll help.” _

_ “I can’t promise to always do that, but I can try.” _

_ “Just give it a shot with us.”  _

_ “I’ve never done anything like this. I barely even held hands with people I dated till we were at least a few weeks in, let alone sleep in the same bed with them before the first date.” _

_ “Anything you aren’t comfortable with just tell us. We have a spare room if yo—”  _

_ “No,” Tobin cut him off. “No, I’m good with sleeping between you guys.” She explained and Servando smiled. _

_ “Good, now let’s go back to bed.” _

_ “Hey, Serv?” _

_ “Yeah, pup?” _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ “Anytime Tobs.”  _

_ x-x-x _

“Lauren was going to kick your ass.” Lindsey laughed and Servando nodded.

“She was gonna kill me.”

“I still can’t believe you slept through the whole thing,” Tobin said to Alex who shrugged.

“Who said I did? You think I wanted to show my face around a pissed off Lauren?”

“Good point,” Tobin said laughing, kissing Alex again. 

“So Tobin, why did you freak out?” 

“Honestly? I think it hit me that first night that they were it for me. I normally never slept when I was sharing a bed with a significant other but with them, I got the best sleep I had in years. Plus, I had a dream we had kids, and I loved it.”

“As she put it to us later, ‘we were all domestic and shit’,” Servando said mocking Tobin.

“Hey!” Tobin squirmed about to sacrifice her brace to the pool to get payback on Servando. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” Alex grabbed Tobin around the hips, pulling her back to her. Servando smirked and swam over to them, he got out of the pool, crawling up Tobin’s body before leaning down and kissing her, letting the water drip off of him, onto her. Alex grinned before kissing down Tobin’s neck, letting one hand trail down Servando’s back. 

“I swear if this goes any further… guys… Guys.” Lindsey groaned. “Oh, my god! Stop! I’m calling Lauren!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it's like an hour late. I've had a rough week, but it's up now. All mistakes are mine as I just finished this there should be many. Let me know of any. And let me know what you guys think! Prompt me some ideas so I can keep this flowing a bit too!


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsey looked over to Tobin as the woman laid on the couch with Blue in her lap. Servando and Alex had left to run to the store just a few minutes ago leaving the two friends to themselves. 

“So… they were really that bold?” Lindsey asked and Tobin shifted, putting one arm behind her head so she could look at the younger woman.

“Pretty much. Except when it actually came to the first date.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, go figured they got butterflies then.” Tobin chuckled, making Blue look up at her, annoyed his comfortable spot was moving. 

x-x-x

_ Tobin groaned as she got up, she had just a little time left before she was supposed to go on her first date with Alex and Servando. She wasn’t excited really, nor was she nervous, though. She was a bit confused on how they were supposed to all get ready for their date when they basically all lived in Alex’s bedroom for now. Tobin’s whole life could be and often was packed away in a suitcase. It made dating difficult at times. Tonight, however, she felt ready to be on a date with the both of them. Ready to explore a new relationship and see exactly where this would lead them. _

_ “Nervous?” Alex asked as she walked by in just a towel. Tobin shrugged.  _

_ “No, not really. Just hungry.” Tobin explained and Alex laughed.  _

_ “We’re just going casual right? That’s really all I have.” _

_ “Yeah, we are, you can borrow something if you like, though.” Alex suggested. _

_ “I might raid your closet… it’d feel weird, though.” _

_ “How many times have you stolen my favorite sweatshirt?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned back to Tobin, who grinned, Tobin was currently in said sweatshirt. “I rest my case.”  _

_ “It’s so comfortable.” _

_ “That’s why it’s my favorite.” Alex smirked, stressing the word my. Tobin got up, stalking across the room to where Alex was.  _

_ “Yeah?” She questioned softly as she approached. _

_ “Yeah…” Alex responded shakily as Tobin wrapped her arms around her.  _

_ “Well then… what if it’s my favorite too now?” _

_ “I… it’s mine?” Alex tried and Tobin kissed her, pushing her back against her own dresser.  _

_ “I thought we were going me casa su casa?” Tobin asked kissing Alex again, grinning as Alex responded this time.  _

_ “Alex! I can’t find my— oh…” Servando stopped when he walked into the bedroom.  _

_ “Serv, it’s me casa su casa right?” Tobin asked looking over at the man. _

_ “What? Oh yeah… I mean it is Alex’s place but yeah…”  _

_ “You ok Serv?” Alex asked, running a hand down Tobin’s neck, playing with the soft hairs on the back. _

_ “Hmmm? Yeah… I lost my slacks, though.” _

_ “I thought you said causal!” Tobin exclaimed nearly jumping away from Alex who laughed. _

_ “That is causal for him. He likes to be cleaned up.” _

_ “I’m so going to have to raid your closet.” _

_ “Oh god… oh man, I like that thought… shit… ok, so jeans and a good shirt?” _

_ “Please,” Tobin replied and Servando walked up to her, pulling her into a soft kiss.  _

_ “Perfect. Now out, I gotta get ready.”  _

_ “Aw, you nervous?” Tobin chuckled and he huffed. _

_ “No…” _

_ “You can always tell when he’s nervous, he gets that one little wrinkle right here,” Alex said running her thumb over the wrinkle that was now on Servando’s forehead. _

_ “I am not nervous!” Servando said, practically stomping his foot to prove his point.  _

_ “Sure babe,” Alex said leaning up to kiss him.  _

_ “Out, both of you.” _

_ “This is my room!” _

_ “And mine! Where will I even go?” _

_ “Find some place! We have guest rooms.” He practically shoved the two women out of the room before shutting the door. _

_ “He forgot you were in a towel didn’t he?” Tobin asked and Alex nodded. _

_ “Oh yeah… but just wait… three… two… on—” Alex was cut off by the door opening up again.  _

_ “I just realized how dangerous it was to leave you two out here alone with her only in a towel,” Servando said wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist and pulling her into the bedroom. “See you soon Toby!” He said before shutting the door again. Tobin laughed, running a hand through her hair as she walked downstairs. Alex had freshly cleaned clothes down in the laundry room still, she’d raid something from there. Or she might just wear Alex’s favorite sweatshirt all night just to annoy her, Tobin had not decided yet. _

_ x-x-x _

_ Servando watched Alex get ready, he wasn’t sure how the woman was so calm about this evening. Both Tobin and Alex didn’t seem like today was different than any other day of their week so far. Servando was slightly freaking out. He didn’t want to screw anything up on accident. This thing they had going was so new and so good and he was so happy, he didn’t want something as dumb as a bad date to mess that all up. He was nearly bouncing up and down on the bed. _

_ “Serv, stop it!” Alex scolded, pointing her hair dryer at him. _

_ “I can’t help it! I’m nervous.” _

_ “Why? It’s just Tobin.” _

_ “That’s why! What if she hates us? What if—” He was cut off by Alex covering his mouth with her hand. _

_ “She’ll love whatever we decide to do. Haven’t you realized she’s into this just as much as we are by now?” _

_ “I know but—” _

_ “No buts,” Alex said covering his mouth again, she kissed the back of her hand. “This isn’t someone we don’t know and are meeting for the first time, this is Tobin, who if you’ve forgotten has been sleeping in our bed with us every night this week.” _

_ “I know,” Servando said sighing. “I’m still scared.” Alex smiled, kissing him. _

_ “Good, it means you care about her and I. I like hearing that.” _

_ “I hate that she’s this chill.” _

_ “Now you get why I hate you sometimes.” Alex chuckled. _

_ “I’m not that chill.” _

_ “You nearly burnt my kitchen to the floor and managed to put it out with the sink so yeah you’re chill.” She laughed. “Now scoot, I need to get ready.” Alex pushed him out the door. “Go find Tobin before she wanders off.” _

_ “Alright.” Servando went and made his way downstairs, hearing the TV on already. He walked over to the living room finding Tobin on the couch, he plopped down next to her. _

_ “Liverpool, Chelsea, even at 1,” Tobin said moving to lean against his chest. “Just about to start the second.” Servando stared down at her, a smile growing on his face, Alex was right there was no reason for him to be nervous. Tobin was already comfortable with them, she slipped right into their lives like nothing had changed at all, and hopefully, that’s how the rest of their transition period would go. He kissed the top of her head.  _

_ “Chelsea?” _

_ “All the way.” _

_ “Good,” he said back softly rubbing her shoulder, his own nervousness melting away. _

_ x-x-x _

“So you three were disgustingly cute from the very start?”

“I’d like to think so. It’s not like we actually put real work into it.” Tobin smirked and Lindsey threw a pillow at her. 

“You are horrible.” 

“Could you imagine if we had to put work into it, and actually did? We’d be so much worse.”

“Oh god shut up!” Lindsey laughed, kicking at Tobin’s uninjured leg.

“Wanna hear something cute?”

“Um, like this whole weekend hasn’t been filled with cute stories?”

“Well true… just listen.”

x-x-x

_ Tobin yawned again, leaning into Alex’s side, the show they were watching having lost her interest awhile ago.  _

_ “You want to go to bed?” Alex asked, running a hand through Tobin’s hair. _

_ “No, I’m ok.” Tobin lied.  _

_ “Come on, we can head up.” Servando offered as he shut the TV off. “I’m pretty tired myself.” _

_ “Ok… do you guys have a guest room?” Tobin asked shyly. Alex and Servando looked at each other, before Alex turned to Tobin, taking her hands in her own. _

_ “We do, and you are more than welcome to sleep in there, but we also wouldn’t mind you joining us in our room.” Alex treaded carefully as she spoke and Tobin stiffened at the prospect. _

_ “I… I’m not sure….” Tobin said, she honestly really liked the idea of sleeping between the two and welcomed it but it started to feel like a bit too much too soon. Tobin wasn’t about getting into fast relationships, it wasn’t her style. _

_ “You can sleep in the gues—” _

_ “No… I’d like to sleep with you guys,” Tobin said, yawning again. Servando smiled, wrapping an arm around both women. _

_ “Let’s go to bed then.” _

_ “Tobin… the moment this goes to his head—” _

_ “It already has.” Tobin chuckled.  _

_ “Has not.” Servando smirked. He pushed the bedroom door open and Tobin smiled, it fit the couple perfectly. A calm escape from their active, aggressive daily lives. She stopped at the door taking it all in for a moment, till she felt the smallest of tugs on her wrist, looking up she saw Alex staring back at her.  _

_ “Come on,” Alex said and Tobin followed her over to the bed, thankful they were already in pjs after their plane ride into the California home.  _

_ “Ok… how do we do this? One of us has to be in the middle and I’m just not sure how this all works.” _

_ “Alex is such a middle person.” Servando laughed as Alex’s cheeks flared red.  _

_ “I get cold, and I like to cuddle.” _

_ “Huh, never would’ve figured bad ass Morgan was one to cuddle.” Tobin smirked as Alex scooted to the middle of the bed, Servando wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.  _

_ “Comments like that just might get you kicked to the spare room, Heath.” Alex narrowed her eyes in challenge to Tobin. _

_ “Yeah right, you’d come crawling back to me in the middle of the night.” Tobin smirked. _

_ “Girls, play nice,” Servando said, as he laid down, pulling Alex with him. Tobin stood in watch for a moment, still slightly unsure. When she crawled onto the bed though and was met with Alex’s waiting arms, and Servando’s hand on her hip, it felt right. _

_ x-x-x _

“Didn’t you freak out in the morning, though?”

“I did, but it all turned out well.”

“No, I thought you guys broke up!” Lindsey smirked and Tobin narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“Seriously so much snark when I’m defenseless.”

“When else can I pull it off?” 

“Just remember I know where you live.”

“Yeah, well so do I now, loser.” 

“I’m gonna miss your face when you’re gone again.” Tobin pouted. 

“I’m gonna miss you too Tobs, and these awesome stories into your life. Who knew Heath had such an interesting life to talk about.” 

“Well, you are more than welcome to ask for another anytime you like.” Tobin smiled. 

“I’ll have to take you up on that. Will you be like the awesome grandma at camps now, telling all the youngins about your epic adventures?” Lindsey asked and Tobin laughed.

“I don't know if I’ll take it that far but maybe. I mean if you honestly enjoy them that much.”

“I do, I think it’s super cute how you guys got together and actually made it work. It’s hard in our jobs to make something that good work out. I think the others need a bit of hope too, besides Ash and Ali, no way are we all going to get lucky enough to have our partners traded to the same team multiple times.”

“That’s all Ali and her charm. She’s got a way with words when she’s not mumbling.” Tobin chuckled shaking her head. 

“Plus let’s be real, you guys are good at telling the stories.”

“Well, we lived them so I hope we’re good at telling them.”

“You are. I wish I loved someone as much as you guys love each other.”

“Now that, I can tell you is real work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so just over an hour of writing and editing went into this one so hopefully it's actually good. Let me know what you think and guys give me ideas and what you want to see because basically from here on out I'm doing random stuff. So prompt me!


	8. Chapter 8

Lindsey groaned as she buried her face back in her pillow, she had been tossing and turning for a few hours now. Sighing she rolled over and looked at the clock. She realized how late it was. Groaning she grabbed her phone.

“It’s 3 am over there! Why are you up?” Tobin accused and Lindsey whined. “Can’t sleep?”

“No,” Lindsey said, pouting. 

“Alright…” Tobin sighed trying to think of what to talk about.

“I miss home.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah,” Lindsey said. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well kid, the best thing I can tell you is it’ll be ok.”

“But I’m going to miss Christmas at home.”

“Yeah… the girls celebrate, so hang out with Shirley and the others that won’t be home.”

“I guess… but won’t that make me the sad pathetic on that has to ask to join in on things?”

“Want me to call an—”

“No! That’s even worse, it’s like having my mom call.” Tobin laughed, running a hand through her hair.

“Oh god kid, way to make a girl feel old!” Tobin laughed. 

“Sorry,” Lindsey sighed. “Hey, will you tell me about your first Christmas?”

“How much time you got?”

“All the time in the world.”

x-x-x

Alex knew that Servando was still a child on Christmas, not that he wasn’t on every day, but Christmas amplified it. She had no doubt that Tobin would be the same. What she wasn’t expecting was the fact she would feed into it. 

Alex snuggled back into Tobin’s embrace, feeling the woman’s breath dance across the back of her neck. She knew it was early still, closer to two in the morning than to an actually decent wake up time. She couldn’t help but feel excited though. This was their first Christmas together, this was their first major holiday where it would be just them throughout the day, till the evening when they would pile into the car and head to the Carrasco’s family party. Thanksgiving was hosted at the Morgan’s and they barely got any time to be alone, so Alex didn’t count it as a real holiday together. Even if Tobin did stay with them instead of taking the time to go home and see her family. 

Alex rolled over, watching Tobin for a moment before snuggling closer, settling her head on the woman’s arm. 

“Shhh,” Tobin rasped, kissing Alex’s forehead. “Too early.” Alex couldn’t tell if Tobin was actually awake or not. She figured if the woman was truly awake there would be no way she would sleep again, so after a moment of Tobin’s eyes staying closed and her breathing evening out again, Alex knew she was asleep. Alex let her own eyes close again, knowing that her morning wake up call would come at a barely acceptable time. 

Alex was right it was just turning six when Tobin and Servando ‘accidentally’ woke her up. 

“I told you, you were going to wake her up!” Servando said, lightly shoving Tobin who shoved him back, Alex groaned burying her face into the pillow.

“Lex,” Tobin chuckled as she straddled the woman’s hips as Alex laid on her stomach.

“Go away.”

“But babe,” Tobin husked into Alex’s ear, trailing her hands up her sides. “It’s Christmas.”

“Don’t you dare start something you aren’t going to finish, Heath.” Alex warned and Tobin retracted her hands like she had been burnt. Alex huffed. “Of course I can’t even get laid on Christmas morning, I’m dating two children.”

“What if we promised after gifts?” Servando asked and Tobin smirked as she kissed the base of Alex’s skull.

“We’ll see,” Alex said before rolling over, still under Tobin, she smiled up at the woman. “Ready?” she asked looking toward Servando and the two rushed out of the room. Alex chuckled and moved to get up, she looked back at her pillow once more, debating if she could just fall back asleep. 

“Up we go!” Servando said lifting Alex up, making her yelp.

“Serv! Put me down!” Alex laughed.

“No can do, love. I know you. You were thinking about going back to bed.” He carried Alex downstairs and into the living room, dropping her in Tobin’s lap. Tobin quickly wrapped her arms around the woman, kissing her neck.

“Merry Christmas baby,” Tobin said as she nuzzled her neck. 

“I can’t believe you two made me get up this early.”

“Believe it, babe,” Servando said, leaning forward and kissed Alex again. 

“Keep doing that and I’ll slowly forgive you.” Alex smirked and this time Tobin leaned down kissing her. 

“Ok, now can we open gifts?” Tobin asked, pouting and Alex laughed but nodded. She slid off Tobin’s lap sitting next to the woman, resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder. 

“Alright,” Servando said, settling down in front of the pile of gifts in front of their Christmas tree. He grabbed the first box and looked at the tag. “Alex, from Tobin.” He smiled as he handed Alex the box. He leaned over to Tobin whispering to her. “Which one is that?”

“I don’t know, I got her so much.” Tobin chuckled. Alex unwrapped the gift revealing a sweater that Tobin had bought her. Alex grinned and leaned over kissing her.

“I love it.” 

“Oh god, if that’s how this is going to go, we’re going to be here a long time.” Servando joked. 

The rest of the gifts opened pretty quickly. Once they were finished they moved toward the kitchen, Servando pulled out the pans they would need. Alex started work on the bacon while Servando got hash browns started and Tobin started putting the eggs together. They worked in relative silence, the only real interaction between the three of them was when Servando decided to get a little more handsy than he was supposed to, not that either of them minded. 

When everything was ready they made their plates and went into the living room, sitting around their coffee table to eat. Servando scooted over and patted the now open spot by him for Tobin to sit. 

“Every Christmas we sit down and watch A Christmas Story while we eat and before we get ready for the day.” He explained as Tobin sat down, Alex leaning into her side. 

“It’s just one of those things we can't give up,” Alex said, reaching around Tobin to steal a piece of bacon from Servando’s plate. He mock glared at her before leaning forward and kissing her. 

“It’s not like it’s a bad habit or something.” Servando scoffed and Alex chuckled, shaking her head. 

“No, it’s not a bad thing.” 

Soon all the plates were clear of any food, as the movie played on the TV. The trio moved from the floor to the couch where Servando and Tobin had fallen asleep, Tobin sprawled out on top of him. Alex smiled as she got up during a commercial break, she grabbed a throw blanket covering the two up before clearing the plates. When she walked back in she couldn’t help but stop for a moment, staring in awe of the two people she loved most. This relationship might be less than a year old for them but it felt like they had known each other forever. Tobin slipped right into their lives with such little disturbance it seemed like she had always been there. Alex carefully made her way over to them, squeezing herself between Tobin and the back of the couch. 

Maybe Servando was right, maybe they needed to rethink their furniture.

x-x-x

Alex heard something faintly, in the depths of her mind as she slept. It took a few minutes to register that the sound she heard was the sound of the alarm she set. As soon as the thought processed fully though she was up searching for it.

“Oh my god.” She shouted, pushing at Tobin and Servando to wake them up. “Wake up! We have to go! We only have an hour to get ready.” She ordered as the two groaned, swiping at their eyes. 

“No, too soon,” Servando whined, grabbing Alex and burying her face into her side. 

“Serv, your mom is having brunch in two hours!”

“Oh, my god. She’ll kill us if we’re late again.”

“Again?” Tobin asked through a yawn.

“We were late last year and well needless to say we didn’t go unnoticed.” Alex glared at Servando.

“How was I supposed to know dad was making a toast right then?”

“You didn’t have to drop the pie I brought right on the new white carpet your mom bought.”

“It slipped! How many times do I have to say it slipped!”

“I slaved over that for hours.”

“You made chocolate whippe—” Tobin leaned over kissing him, effectively stopping him from talking.

“Trust me, it’s safer this way,” Tobin whispered as they pulled apart. When she looked back over at Alex the woman’s anger seemed to have dissipated a lot, and her eyes were a few shades darker. “Oh man… call your parents and let them know we’re going to be late… again.” Servando ignored Tobin, standing up he lifted the other middy over his shoulder and grabbed Alex’s hand.

“Mom won’t mind,” he muttered to himself as he dragged them back to their bedroom.

x-x-x

The Carrasco family always had a large Christmas part, family and friends would spend the day coming and going from the home with a brunch at noon. The evening was saved for the family or families really, at five a dinner was put on that was just the Carrasco family and the families of their children’s spouses. They didn’t get much time with their kids and knew how hard it was to willingly give up time with family so they decided long ago that they would always extend the invite to all the members of their extended family. 

Once Mrs. Carrasco found out about Tobin she immediately asked for Tobin’s family information which she gladly gave. Tobin knew, however, that her family wasn’t going to make it this year. Their plans had been set for months, and had the relationship not materialized this year for her, she would be down in Florida with them. 

“Here,” Alex came up behind Tobin, zipping the woman’s dress up for her, she carefully pressed a kiss to the back of her neck when she was done, setting her head on Tobin’s shoulder. “You look gorgeous,” Alex said, taking in Tobin’s full form in the mirror they were in front of. Tobin had a perfect black dress with gold scrolling pattern across it. It showed off her perfect legs and arms, but was modest enough for the Christmas party and family dinner they were about to go to. Tobin had lightly done her makeup and had set her hair in soft curls, it made Alex’s mind wander back to the activities they had just left a few moments before. 

“I’ll be beating them back from both of you,” Servando said, leaning against the door, his black slacks, white dress shirt under a burgundy sweater making him look like he walked right out of a men’s magazine. 

“Told you burgundy would look good on him.” Tobin smirked at Alex.

“It’s rosewood.” Alex shot back and Tobin rolled her eyes. Alex had a white dress with black lace sides and a black back. It had both Tobin and Servando weak in the knees when they found it at the store, when she tried it on neither wanted to wait till they got home, Alex thankfully kept them in check. She had done her hair so it had a little more wave than normal, knowing that both Tobin and Servando loved it that way. 

“You two ready?” Servando asked looking between them. 

“Just got to get our shoes and we’re ready.” Servando grinned, he had personally picked both of their shoes out for them. Tobin’s were black pumps that tied up her calves, showing off the amazing muscles she had, one of Servando’s favorite features about the woman. Alex’s were a heeled sandal that had an intricate criss-cross design across them, they stood a bit taller than Tobin’s but would make Alex’s legs look amazing with her dress. 

“You can’t be here when we put these on if you’re going to stare at us like that Mr. Carrasco. I can’t explain to your mother we were late because her son got us undressed again.” Alex smirked, as Servando narrowed his eyes at her before storming out of the bathroom. 

Just under half an hour later they were pulling into the Carrasco drive. Alex was quick to jump out of the car, excited to see her family and Servando’s. She took Servando’s hand in her own as they turned to walk toward the door. Servando tugged her hand back after a few steps. 

“We’re missing someone,” he said looking over his own shoulder at Tobin who stood in the drive next to the car. Alex walked over to her. 

“Babe?” Alex said softly, cupping Tobin’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“They don’t know me…” Tobin whispered and Alex chuckled. 

“Oh babe, they know that we love you. That’s all that matters. Remember I’ve been in your shoes, I know how you feel. It’s not that bad.”

“You’re good with people, though, they just love you.”

“So are you Tobin. They fall in love with you too.” Alex smiled, tucking a curl behind Tobin’s ear. “I promise baby, they are going to love you. You’ve met them before anyway, this is just a bunch of others celebrating with us.”

“But—”

“How about if it becomes too much, you tell us and we’ll leave. Is that ok?”

“I guess.” Tobin sighed and Alex leaned in kissing her. 

“Now let’s go in.” Alex took Tobin’s hand and walked back over to Servando who smiled, kissing Tobin’s forehead before leading them into the home.

“Servando!” His mother greeted them, hugging her son as he walked in the door. 

“Hi mom,” Servando said hugging her tightly back. 

“Tobin,” she said smiling at the woman. “I’m so glad you could join us.” She hugged Tobin who smiled and hugged her back.

“Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course honey, you’re part of the family.” She kissed Tobin’s temple before turning to Alex. “Keeping these two in line for me, love?” She asked hugging Alex.

“It’s a very hard job, but I manage somehow.”

“Well get yourself a glass of wine, and enjoy.” Just like that, the woman was moving on. 

Tobin spent most of her time watching everyone interact, there were family members she knew, friends she didn’t, but everyone seemed friendly. People stopped by and talked with her, Servando and Alex never far, keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn’t become too uncomfortable. Tobin did start to get a little uncomfortable a few times but knew she wanted to stay. She wanted to see how the family was considering she would be part of them one day, at least she hoped. 

“You must be Tobin Heath,” A man said sitting next to her. 

“I am,” Tobin said turning to him. 

“I’m Jeff, I grew up with Servando.”

“Ah,” Tobin said nodding. 

“He never mentioned how beautiful you were.” That was when Tobin became uncomfortable, she shifted in her spot, unable to look up at the man. 

“Jeff,” Servando said walking up to them, he knelt down next to Tobin putting a hand on her knee. “Do I always have to chase you off of my girls.” 

“Oh?” Jeff said, his eyes moving right over to Alex who was watching from across the room. 

“Jeff, eyes over here.” The man looked back at his friend, not noticing Alex walking over to them. Alex stepped behind Tobin, rubbing the back of her shoulders. Tobin felt better with both of them next to her. “Both are mine,” Servando said stronger. “And I am theirs. So do not go near them.” 

“It was good to see you Serv,” Jeff said getting up and walking away.

“Friend?” Tobin asked and Servando chuckled.

“No, cousin.” Servando kissed Tobin’s forehead. “You ok?”

“Been better, show me the restroom?”

“I’ll show you,” Alex said, taking Tobin’s hand in her own, she led them upstairs to a second-floor bathroom. Alex carefully pushed Tobin in, shutting the door. She pushed Tobin back against the door, kissing her. “Do you know how good you look in this dress?” Alex asked, her hand sliding up Tobin’s thigh. 

“I mean if I look half as good as you do… I look fucking awesome.”

“Oh trust me you do.” Alex kissed Tobin again. There was a soft knock at the door and Alex sighed but opened it slightly, she smiled when Servando stepped in. 

“What are you two up to?” He smirked pulling Alex closer, kissing her as he snaked an arm around Tobin’s hips. “God I love these parties. Do you remember your first party?” Serv asked Alex as he lifted her up onto the counter. 

“I do,” Alex smirked. “It was this very same bathroom.”

“You two didn’t…” 

“Oh, we did, three times.” Servando smirked, pulling Tobin closer kissing her. 

“I think we have enough time to break that record.” Alex tugged Servando’s shirt over his head.

Half an hour later they made their way downstairs just in time for the family portion of the evening to start.

“There you three are,” Mrs. Carrasco said, handing them each a present. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you were missing for well over thirty minutes mister.” She smirked at Servando before walking away again. Tobin stared at the gift in her hands, unsure of herself, it was wrapped perfectly, crisp edges and a bow that matched adorned the top. 

“Tobin, stop overthinking and just open it,” Servando said as he opened his own. “Oh god, she went theme again.” He pulled out a large red dinosaur onesie that cause Alex to choke out a laugh. Tobin was next to open her gift, finding a light blue onesie with a lilac chest and spikes. She grinned down at it as she pulled it closer to her own chest. She looked over at Alex who pulled her own out it was the same as Tobin’s just reversed coloring. 

“See, they love you too,” Servando said kissing Tobin. “Now hurry and go change, movies start in ten minutes. Exactly eight minutes later Servando and Alex came back downstairs to find Tobin sitting on the couch with Alex’s two nieces each in their own matching pink dino onesies, both girls were talking back and forth as they leaned into Tobin’s sides. 

Servando grinned pulling Alex into his side, kissing the top of her head. “Well now, I’d say we made a perfect choice all those months ago.” 

“She’s perfect.” Alex agreed. They walked over to the couch, each taking a girl and setting them in their laps as they flanked either side of Tobin. The group settled down to watch the movies, stopping when dinner was ready, everyone in the extended family wearing a dinosaur onesie which made Tobin chuckle to herself the whole time. If this was what was in store for her future for Christmas she wouldn’t want to change a thing. 

Once dinner was done they went back to watching movies, all three of them falling asleep on the couch together. Mrs. Carrasco let them be after she covered them with a blanket, she kissed each of their foreheads before brushing Tobin’s hair back from her face.

“You make them so happy. Merry Christmas Tobin, welcome to the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is way over due but better late than never? Merry Chrismas I hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanksgiving at the Carrasco home was completely different than Tobin was used to growing up. The women were sitting around chatting while the med handled the meal. Not that she minded, she loved being able to spread out on the floor of the living room, her head in Alex’s lap as she ran her hand through Tobin’s hair.

“So, Tobin,” Servando’s mother said, Tobin lifted her head and opened her eyes to focus on her. “How is it being home for the winter now? Giving PSG up couldn’t have been easy.”

“No, it wasn't,” Tobin admitted, “But it was worth it.” Tobin let her head fall back to Alex’s lap. “Plus training with a majority of my team year round is nice.” With Ali, Ash, and Syd based out of Orlando in the offseason and Emily and Kelley only a few hour drive away it was easy to get enough of them together for a good workout. Tobin also wouldn’t complain about being close to her family again. 

“And leaving Portland?” The question stung a lot more than Tobin thought it would, she missed her old team dearly.

“It was always part of the plan.”

“I know, but that was your home for a long time.”

“I miss it at times, but I couldn’t take being away anymore.”

“Anyone see the trailer for that new movie? The superhero one?” Alex asked. 

“Oh yeah! I can’t wait…” Alex was glad Servando’s cousin had picked up on the thought pulling attention off of Tobin. Tobin looked up at Alex with a grateful smile. Tobin listed to the chatter around her, focusing more on the steady rhythm of Alex’s breathing than actually bothering to follow what the women were talking about.

“Aunt Tobin?” Servando’s younger cousin stood in front of Tobin, who opened her eyes.

“Bri?” 

“Can we go out and play?” The young girl asked and Tobin smiled, looking up at Alex who gave a nod. Tobin leaned up chastely kissing Alex before standing up. The pair headed outside to start some game. Tobin looked over at Servando at the patio kitchen the family had. He smiled offering a wave, which Tobin returned. She narrowed her eyes at Jeff who stood next to Servando. Even years after first meeting the man was still known to harass Alex and Tobin. 

“Tobin, can we play hide and seek?” Bri asked.

“Sure, if you get your cousins and siblings to play so we have more people.” With that, the girl was off to find her family to play. Tobin walked over to Servando, snagging a piece of apple he was cutting up. Servando grasped her wrist, stopping her from popping the slice into her mouth. 

“Tobin…” he mockingly warned and Tobin smirked lowering her head, she went to toss the slice into her mouth, instead it hit her chin and landed on the granite counter. Servando burst out laughing, letting Tobin’s wrist go. 

“Oh god, that was priceless,” Servando chuckled, he picked the slice back up offering it to Tobin. Tobin snatched the apple from his head, glaring at him. Servando leaned over and kissed Tobin, putting his hands on her hips he moved closer to her. 

“Maybe between dinner and dessert we can sneak away again?” Tobin suggested.

“Well, we can’t have a real holiday without a little extracurricular activity.” He winked at her.

“Aunt Tobin, we’re ready!” Bri said and Tobin turned around and was greeted with nearly a dozen little kids, some that weren’t related to Servando at all. 

“Oh man, this looks like it’ll be a good game!” Tobin smiled, she looked over her shoulder kissing Servando one more time before joining the kids. Servando watched the kids listen to Tobin as they started their game. 

“Have you guys talked about kids?” His father asked walking up.

“No.”

“You should. You guys aren't getting any younger. Now that you are all in Orlando together maybe its time.”

“Dad, as much as I love the idea, I’m not sure we’re ready for that.”

“I don’t see why not, look at them.” the two looked over at Tobin who had Bri on her shoulders, trying to get her up on the roof of the tree house in the backyard. “See,” Servando’s father poked his cheek, where a dimple was appearing, “that’s why.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Servando smiled at his father. 

“Go on, I’ve got this.” Servando handed over his apron and went to join Tobin. He wrapped his arms around Tobin, spinning her around.

“Aren’t you supposed to be cooking?” Tobin asked as Servando cupped her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her.

“Some things are more important,” he replied.

“Um, yeah, it’s called Thanksgiving dinner.” Tobin smirked, feeling another hand run up her back.

“I’m sure the rest the men can handle it for a few,” Alex said. 

“Plus it’s not a real Carrasco holiday unless—” Alex kissed Servando, cutting off his thought.

“Well, in that case, lead the way.” Tobin smiled, taking Alex’s hand in her own. 

“Aunt Tobin!”

“Go ahead and play kids, I have to help Aunt Alex and Uncle Serv for a bit,” Tobin shouted back, Servando trying to stifle a laugh. 

x-x-x

Tobin curled up on the couch next to Servando, Alex on his other side nearly mirroring Tobin. 

“So much food.” Tobin groaned.

“So much good food,” Alex echoed as Servando started rubbing their backs. 

“Aw glad you liked it.”

“I still can’t believe how much you two ate. If i didn’t know any better I would’ve said you guys got an extra long workout in this morning,” Servando’s mother said. Alex’s eyes opened at the statement, nervous that they had been caught.

“No but we’re going to have to work our asses off tomorrow to work this all off,” Tobin grumbled.

“So would this be a bad moment to mention pie?” Servando’s aunt asked and Tobin sat up.

“No, it's never a bad moment to mention pie,” Tobin replied getting up to follow Servando’s aunt into the kitchen, the family laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know it took me forever to get this out I'm sorry. I also really am not happy with this chapter at all but don't know how to make it better. Let me know what you guys think. Also not edited all mistakes are mine so hopefully there isn't any! :D


End file.
